The way of the Odd
by Sapphire2021
Summary: From the beginnings to the seemingly hopeless future. Watch the antics of the residents of the infamous inhabitants of Rupture farms through the eyes of a worker with a big secret, who finds themselves in trouble when they get too curious. Rated M for adult themes and humour, contains an OC, may have violence or swearing.
1. Chapter 1, Early years

**Oddworld Fanfiction: The way of the Odd...**

 **(As a long time player of the Oddworld franchise games, I became curious if there was a fan-fiction archive and I found it!**

 **I've read a lot of the works on this forum and found that many are a great read, I found myself inspired to tell my own tale through the eyes of a simple slave with a secret.**

 **I know it won't be as good as some of the other works on this site, but I'll try my best, after all I write because I like to, and not to get the most reviews or followers. Anyways read and enjoy!)**

 **The first chapter is going to be seen in first person by Sam and then by my anonymous character, whose identity will be revealed later on...(And sorry its not Abe :(, but he will appear sooner than you think...**

 **(PS: Constructive criticism is very welcomed, just please be nice about it :), I get most of my Oddworld knowledge from Oddworld wiki and I apologise if some of the facts aren't completely true or inaccurate.)**

 **Chapter one: Early years...**

(At an unknown time and place...)

 **-Sam's POV**

As the aging modokon hung from the ceiling and by the pillar like structures on either side of her, fastened by the metal straps and chains to prevent her from falling and being crushed under her own weight.

Sam let out a heavy and depressed sigh, ignoring the shrinks robotic voices as they whispered gentle praises and tales of false hope to her a short distance away, they too hung from their wires on the metal, unnatural ceiling of the metallic room completely surrounding her.

Her numerous dark gray head feathers were pulled into a strange makeshift bun on the back of her head, her yellow and bloodshot eyes blinked from the strain as she continued to avert her attention from shrinks bright monitors surrounding her.

Sam wasn't actually that far off the ground, only by a few meters or so. It was apparently more comfortable for her to have her weight off the ground as the vykkers had commented, as opposed to sitting on the filth covered floor with its cold metal tiles.

She took a moment to lift her tired head to avert her attention from the pestering shrinks, to look at her paws dangling helplessly beside her by their chains. Sam tried to move her fingers, all she felt was numbness, she had hung here for far too long, her paws had lost all feeling and were covered in scars from where the rough metal rubbed the skin on her wrists.

Her abdomen was swollen and in constant pain, she'd been over-breed, to the point where she could only bear to lay a few eggs a day. Sam tried to ignore the stitched mouths of the interns as their muffled complaints could only be faintly heard in annoyed grumbles.

She watched as one of the interns clumsily carried one of her eggs away, stumbling over the weight of the egg, they were almost half the size of them after all, for her children's sake, she hoped he wouldn't drop it.

She lived far longer than she had anticipated, a normal modokons lifespan was about forty years or so and a queen was expected to live for about a century at the most, but Sam had lost track of her own age after the last few decades, she only knew that she was elderly and tired, the wrinkles were evident as a shrink made vague portraits of herself to advertise the abused labour for her unborn offspring a short while ago.

She remembered the day the shrink showed her the image of herself on its screen, her gray wrinkled and depressed features only made her look away disgust, if only she'd never trusted the glukkons, then maybe her children would've had a better future.

She was shaken from those depressing thoughts when I shrink forced itself in front of her view, the screen had the same image of a modokon spirit speaking to her on the screen, she wasn't sure if she supposed to be offended by this, it seems her cruel glukkon overlords where trying to appeal to the more spiritual side of her culture.

" _Look away from your nest Lady Sam, let me show you the outside world."_ It mused in it's strange robotic voice, Sam rolled her eyes, this was shrinks usual tactic when they were trying to take her mind off her unborn children.

She watched as its lights blinked red and green, the shrink swayed back and forth a little from its wires attached to the ceiling, it waved its metallic arms about as the images of her native forest appeared on the screen before her.

She began to relax, mesmerised by the calming images of her old home, _"Everything will be fine..."_ The shrink mused again, but suddenly shot around backwards as the doors to her cell were hastily pushed open, Sam woke from her trance as she heard the all too familiar voices of the irritating vykkers, their high pitched voices were enough to give her a pounding headache.

"Well I don't care if she isn't laying enough eggs, that just makes them more rare and expensive!" The nurse vykker dressed in only a white apron strutted next the scientist, who grumbled annoyed for a moment before shooting back their own answer, "Is moolah all you ever think about?!, We need to keep the specimen alive!" The scientist shouted in the nurses face, who shrunk back in fear.

The scientist readjusted his glasses over his eyes as he stomped forward on his three tripod like legs, "This better be good shrink, if she dies the glukkons will have my head on a wall!" The vykker stood there with both sets of its scrawny arms crossed as the shrink obediently lowered from her face and down in front of the scientists view.

" _Dr. Shrinkley, she's unresponsive to our therapy. Her egg rate is dropping fast."_ The Shrink gave its answer, Sam frowned from her own seat, Dr. Shrinkley was the supposed mastermind behind the whole Shrink program in the first place, they was also responsible for keeping her happy and full of eggs.

"Its your job to keep her happy you mindless piece of scrap metal!" The Doc slapped the monitor, the shrink was however programmed to be unresponsive to the vykkers disrespect.

Doc grumbled as it forced the machine to turn around and readjusted the wires in the back, the nurse quietly came up from behind and obediently handed the scientist various tools as they worked.

"There that should fix it, Frank remind me to run a maintenance check on the Shrink's later." The Doc said casually was he walked back through the exit, Frank glanced back at Sam once more with pity, before hurrying to catch up with its superior, "But Doc, she isn't going to live much longer..." Frank tried to protest, but Dr. Shrink poked Franks chest with a pointed claw, "You let me worry about that, I'm having a meeting with glukkens later today anyway." And with that the scientist hastily pushed past the nurse and back towards his lab as the minor reluctantly followed close behind.

Sam watched them leave with a relived look on her face, grateful the ugly creatures had left her alone for the moment, she wasn't exactly sure how vykkers reproduced as they are hermaphrodites, meaning they were neither male or female, or possibly just both genders mixed into those strange and twisted gray bodies of theirs.

With another sigh, Sam gave in to the shrinks protests at her side, yet again trying gain her attention. She closed her eyes and listened the gentle soothing music shrink played on his screen...

(Meanwhile further away in another room, at the other end of the faculty...)

 **-Unknowns POV**

I had broken from my shell earlier today, I lay there squinting my eyes as bright lights were shone down onto my face. Big and strange creatures with twisted claws poked and prodded me, their high pitched voices hurt my new and sensitive ears, "Keep an eye on this one." Was all it said before it moved on to my wailing siblings close by.

I could hear my brothers, they were close not far from my own crib. I listened to their cries to try and determine the distance between each one of them and myself.

One of my siblings, the brother on my left, cried particularly loudly, he sounded sad. I lay there as he continued to cry, I heard the voices again, "Stitch the blue one's lips, he's hurting my ears!" The high pitched voice protested, I listened helplessly as I heard my brothers cry as he was taken away and into another unknown room I couldn't see.

"Blue one?" I thought, was that his name?, Do I have a name? I opened my eyes again, everything was a strange blur, and visions of gray walls were all I could see in front of me, the ceiling, the walls, and the floor, all the same gray.

I rubbed my eyes with my little paws, then I felt something, long tubes were attached to my head, I felt them with my paws until one of the creatures slapped my paws away and told me to leave them alone.

A deeper voice spoke up not far away, "So these tubes force-feed the offspring basic information?" The voice was gruff and harsh, I closed my eyes as the strange creature leaned over me with its ugly face, I dared to open one eye and look at it, it had scary red eyes and a stick coming out of its mouth, oddly enough it breathed smoke, it puffed some of its smoke on me and I coughed, the creature merely laughed with cruelty and turned away.

The high pitched voice spoke again, "Yes it teaches them to read and count, so hopefully there will be less...Casualties in the future." I heard the creature with the deeper voice scoff, "Shaddap your voice is giving me a headache!" I heard whimpers, "Ye..yes sir!" The higher voice stuttered, "I don't care if they all die, as long as they stop getting caught in the meat grinders...Hahaha!" The deeper voice ended his remark with a maniacal chuckle.

I listened as the footsteps faded away as they left the room, and once again all I could hear was my siblings cries, I heard more footsteps, I closed my eyes and layed there helpless as whatever it was walked past my crib. When it left, I could hear faint whimpers of pain to my left where my louder brother was before the creatures took him away earlier, "Blue one, they brought him back." I thought listened to more of his pained whimpers, if I could talk I would've tried to comfort him...

 **(What do you think so far? This is probably not going to end up as an Abe/OC sort of thing, after all Oddworld never seemed to be sexualised at all. And yes I'm starting from the very beginning, right after the egg-shell cracks to be exact :)**

 **(PS, This my first Oddworld fanfic, so please tell me what you think. Happy reading :) (Disclaimer I own nothing but my OC)**


	2. Chapter 2, Learning quickly

**I did a lot of research before I decided to write this story, surprisingly an Oddworld Quintology website gave me a lot of insight on the culture and autonomy of the inhabitants of Oddworld (Both sentient and wild).**

 **But because there was no real info on modokon children, reproduction or growth (Besides the fact the queen lays eggs, there are male infertile drones and a few fertile males) I had to make a lot of guesses. Because modokons presumably live for about forty years, I had to give them a relatively short childhood to balance this out.**

 **Anyways sorry for the long message, here is the next chapter enjoy :)**

 **Chapter two: Learning quickly...**

(Meanwhile at Molluck's office, down the hall from the boardroom...)

 **-Molluck's POV**

The short-tempered glukkon sat at his desk in the middle of the room, hastily scanning the numerous papers on his desk, they showed that the profits were steadily rising, despite the significant decrease in the meeche population over the past few years.

Ordering one of the nearby sligs to help him of out of his chair, Molluck took a moment to pace around the room on his restrained arms (That in his species case, was used primarily for walking), tightly constricted under his black suit.

As he slowly scampered on his hands (Concealed within his shoes of course) around the room, Molluck stopped to scoff at the portraits of the other failed representatives of Glukkon Industrial corporation, "Hympth, incompetent morons." He muttered turning away, out of all the glukkons before him, none had succeeded in making more profits than himself, he had never been afraid to take the necessary risks in order for this company to flourish.

Taking another puff of the cigar in his mouth he made his way across the blood red carpet to the decorative aquarium stationed in the wall at the back of his office, it mainly had some worry-fish and a sub-species of octigi swimming around inside. He preferred the tanks view as opposed to all the buildings and factories just outside his office.

Deciding he'd wasted enough time, he turned and shouted at a slig making it jump back in both fear and surprise, "Take me to the boardroom!" He commanded in a sharp and menacing tone, "Yes boss!" The tentacle faced slig obediently rushed to his side, having no trouble keeping up with Molluck on his robotic pants as he marched besides the glukkon and towards the door.

They stopped near the door and Molluck turned to the lever beside it, "Do it!" He shouted at the slig, it merely nodded pulling the lever with the red light at the top, the light momentarily flashed green as the steel metal doors opened in one swift motion.

Stepping outside and walking down the metal corridors, they came to a stop when an bottle-green oval screen fastened to the floor in front of them, the green line in the middle of screen representing the sounds frequency flicked triangularly like a heart monitor, _"Hey!"_ The robotic voice stated, "Hey!" Molluck repeated, _"What!"_ The machine said, "Do it!" Molluck commanded as both him and the slig were zapped and transported to the boardroom...

(Mere seconds later in the middle of the boardroom platform with his four other glukkon associates standing and waiting...)

General Driplik stood nearby smoking his pipe, his black suit covered in medals. Director Phleg had his usual dark grey suit and was smoking a cigar, next to Phleg was Vice President Aslik and the Brewmaster in his usual white suit was stained an odd green liquid and a golden framed watch hanging over his left shoulder.

For months now, they had been trying to convince Molluck to fund their Soulstorm brew project with little success so far. They had a few slig henchmen at their sides as well, all standing impatiently as Molluck marched in front of the large monitor screen on the wall behind them.

Molluck stood there for a moment in a brief pause before he was about to speak, "Molluck!" Vice President Aslik was the first to speak up, "What?!" Molluck shot back at the Wanna-be now currently on the fast lane to becoming the administrator FeeCo Depot, the industrial train company used to transport workers and supplies to Rupture Farms and other Glukkon owned businesses.

"You gonna fund our SoulStorm brew project or what?!" He shouted close to Mullock's face, but he kept his cool and turned away, "Baah!" He laughed at Aslik's obvious lack of respect.

"Then what are we here for?!" General Driplik was already quickly losing his temper, Molluck ignored him and turned to the screen, the short movie started to play, _"Introducing brain feed, brought to you by your friendly neighbourhood vykkers as they work tirelessly in their labs for your convenience!"_ The cheesy introduction of the movie had started to play as the other glukkons exchanged confused glances behind Molluck.

After looking at the strange and bright colours surrounding the odd looking helmet with tubes coming around it on the screen, "What is this crap?!" Phleg remarked loudly from behind, "Shut-up!" Molluck shouted not even bothering to turn around and face him.

All the other Glukkon's beside Molluck jumped back in surprise as the familiar vykker in a lab coat appeared in front of them, he had used the portal just as Molluck had.

Putting both sets of hands behind his back, Dr. Shrinkley began to address them, "Good evening gentle-gluks." He said this in a rather calm voice, despite the tendency for vykkers to have irritatingly high pitched voices.

The Brewmaster rolled his eyes, "What does this quack want now?" He remarked surly in his overly exaggerated French accent, eyeing the scientist with what seemed like some sort of sense of rivalry, perhaps they had gone to the same schools.

Shrinkley ignored him slowly starting the pace back in forth in front of them, "Fine, fine...How goes your line of unsuccessful beverages Brewmaster?" He remarked slyly and watched as the white coated glukkon scowled in annoyance, General Driplik started chuckling at the twos rivalry.

"Representative of Magog Cartel Molluck, asked me here to explain our new equipment..." The doc said as he continued to strut back and forth on his three trip-odic like legs.

Phleg rolled his eyes, "I still don't see what we have to gain from making our slaves smarter..." It was a rather cold remark, but a true one. Most modokon slaves perished from on the job accidents anyway.

Shrinkley raised a claw, "Ah, but what if they could read the warning labels on equipment? Wouldn't it be nicer, not to have to clean up so much modokon blood on such a regular basis?" Asking this slyly with a raised brow, Shrinkley watched as Director Phleg thought for a moment, "Eh, not my problem. Slaves job to clean..." He shrugged his shoulders as he turned around to watch as the other glukkons all nodded in agreement.

The doc face-palmed, 'We haven't exactly got a limitless supply of labour eggs any more, our last batch came up even shorter than last time." The glukkons stopped, hearing this and exchanged confused glances, "Besides there isn't any known female modokons left." He tapped his chin with a claw in thought as he finished his sentence.

As they all thought for a moment, a nearby slig dared to speak up, "That's cause Molluck, disposes of them right after they hatch, he wanted to keep the population under control." The slig shrank back in fear as Molluck leaned lose and eyed him menacingly, "Don't speak unless spoken to, you pathetic worm!" He scolded as the slig trembled for a moment saluting nervously "Ye, yes sir!" It managed to choke out, but Molluck made a motion for another slig guard nearby to do away with him, shoving the unfortunate slig off the platform with his gun by whacking him in the face, "Aaaahhhh!" They listened as the sligs scream slowly grew quieter until they heard the distant thump down bellow them, the glukkons all laughed in cruel amusement.

(Having enough and coming to no real conclusion on how to fix this little dilemma yet, Molluck said his goodbyes to his colleages and made his way back to the office with the Doc following close behind...)

When they closed the office doors behind them Molluck finally spoke again, "You didn't tell them?" He asked eyeing the vykker with suspicion, Shrinkley shrugged in a comical fashion, "That a female egg was discovered in the last batch? No, but it'll take a lot more moolah to keep me quiet." The vykker finished his sentence with rubbing his claws on one hand to together in a money sign.

Molluck grumbled something indistinct and ordered a slig to come, who was nearby snoozing against the wall, "Pay the vykker!" Molluck ordered and slig obediently carried a briefcase and handed it over to the greedy vykker.

As Molluck watched Shrinkley leave, he went back to sit at his office desk, looking over the papers again, he returned to his thoughts. The last thing Molluck needed was the other glukkons finding out about the modokon female and finding her before he did, Molluck didn't want anyone else gaining a tactical advantage over him, not to mention the next modokon queen would be priceless and worth a lot of moolah on the black market.

(About a year later...)

 **-Unknowns POV**

After spending a year just laying there in our cribs, the time had come, to start work. I knew this because the voices in my head that taught me things, told me so. I listened patiently until I finally heard the heavy footsteps of the older modokons enter the nursery.

I had overheard a slig say they had willingly volunteered to show us the ropes, me and the other dozen or so youngsters were then carefully lifted to our feet on the cold metal floor by the six older modokens that had entered the room, each walked over to a youngster, I looked up and watched with timidly as a tall green skinned modoken slowly made his way towards me, the mud towered over myself with his tall stature.

Looking up at the fully grown modokon before myself helping me learn to stand, I realised I was about half his size, he was about five foot six, he looked down at me with kind eyes, kinder eyes then the vykkers or sligs I encountered before.

He offered his paw to me, "Name's Sid." The older said, in the same bubbly voice we all shared, I shook his paw and nodded in acknowledgement, he was obviously fully grown as modokons supposably were after their first ten years of so, of course that isn't to say that they were mentally mature by that time either.

I took a moment to glance around, the other youngsters were being fitted for loin clothes as our older brothers helped put them on, looking down at myself I noticed I lacked what the rest of my brothers had. The parts between my legs were different then from rest of my siblings, I looked up at the older in concern looking for some hint of guidance or an explanation.

Sid eyed me for a moment and looked me up and down, realising what my look was for, he hastily put a loincloth on me, glancing around as if hoping the others hadn't noticed yet, they hadn't appeared to as they were all too preoccupied with the other youngsters.

"Wha..what's happening?" I managed to choke out the words, after all this is the first time I had ever spoke, Sid glanced around before answering, "We're going to teach you how clean the factory and to stay out of trouble." He stated simply moving to help a familiar youngster I had only seen once before.

I tilted my head in confusion at his words as I watched as Sid tended to the youngster with blue skin standing nearby, his eyes were sad and he kept quiet as Sid helped him stand.

The guards at the door then spoke, "Alright, move out slaves!" The slig commanded in its harsh robotic like voice and gestured with its gun for everyone to march out the doors.

Each of the six modokon olders, had at least two youngsters assigned to them as we were marched down the metallic hallways. The blue skinned one and I followed close behind Sid as we were all led to some buckets with soap and water on the floors.

"Get to work!" The slig shouted as the six olders immediately grabbed a sponge and started scrubbing the floors, some of the youngsters didn't catch on quick enough and stood there in confusion for a moment, I watched in horror as one of the youngsters received a hit to the back of the head by the impatient slig, the guard then started casually hit the other hand with the stick-like club he used for beating the slaves.

The rest of the youngsters quickly grabbed sponges and got to work, in fear they would be beaten as well. The older modokons seemed oblivious or unconcerned by the harsh act, as if something like that was a normal occurrence in their day to day lives.

 **(I'll bet you can already guess which ones Abe :), PS I couldn't resist giving Vice President Aslik, Brewmaster and General Driplik etc. making a kameo appearance. You'll notice they haven't gained their full positions yet, that's because most of this story takes place before the events of Abe's oddysee, but the same basic storyline applies.**

 **This is technically an AU universe, so minor changes may be seen, but this is just so the plot-line ties in well with the Odd faqs and works well with this story.**

 **Yes an octigi was also present in Molluck's office aquarium, any readers familiar with strangers wrath may appreciate this little minor appearance :)**


	3. Chapter 3, A slaves life

**Chapter three: A slaves life...**

(Several years into the future, an young adult modokon frantically searched the metal gangway for any signs of the three trainees he was responsible for...)

"Dammit where are those young muds?!" Sid whispered harshly to himself looking behind some discarded old waste barrels, shaking his head he found nothing. Sid quietly tip-toed past the sleeping sligs and continued to search the area.

Even taking a moment to look over the side of the gangway Sid gulped, it was a long way down, and even if you were lucky enough to survive the fall, you'd probably land in a scrabs pen.

He shuddered and moved on, "Oh they'll use me for target practice if I don't find them...!" He stopped his quiet ranting and eyed some old cardboard boxes in the corner, (achoo!) Sid smirked and raised a brow upon hearing the child-like sneeze and reached behind the boxes, "Ow, quit it!" Sid looked remarkably pleased with himself as he pulled the youngster out by the arm and watched him dangle in the air for a moment before putting back down on the floor.

It was none other than Imp, the other trainee he took in on the a years back, being the typical green colour of modokens with a singular head feather, he was half grown and about as tall as Sid's waist. The only thing you needed to know about Imp is that he almost never stayed out of trouble and irritated the hell out of everyone with his childish antics.

The youngster looked up at the taller and gulped through his stitched lips as Sid glared daggers down at him, "Where are the others?" Crossing his arms, he held back an amused grin as Imp started to stutter, he nervously tapped his fingers together, "Well, that would be telling..." Imp started but jumped as a small explosion was heard a short distance away, fire and smoke was seeping out the buildings small window.

The sligs were already on their feet (or pants, whatever you want), "What the hell was that?!" One of the sligs said clasping his gun tightly in his tiny hands, the other was frantically glancing around, "Doesn't matter, Molluck won't be happy if we don't investigate!" He muttered heading for the metal door at the end of the gangway leading into one of the Zulags leading inside the factory.

The other slig paused for a moment and turned to the two slaves, "Stay put, or I'll be skinning you both alive later!" He warned heading for the door, Imp shrugged, "You don't have to tell us twice!" He called out after the guard as he left, and Sid hit the youngster on the back of the head with his paw.

Sid rolled his eyes as Imp muttered something indistinct and rubbed his now sore head with his paws. "Um, found them." Imp squeaked out pointing at the smoke coming out of the window, Sid eyed him again, grabbing the youngster and hoisting him under his left arm, they made their way to the source of the explosion to find the other two trouble-makers.

(Minutes earlier inside zulag one, two young modokens tip-toed down the dark hallways...)

Abe cautiously glanced around the corner, there was a sleeping slig right in their path, he turned to the other with a sceptical look on his face, "Um Luna, are you sure about this?" He looked at the other modoken he'd known for as long as he could remember, "Luna" was an oddly feminine name for a mud, but Abe had never been one question Sid's reason for giving them their names.

The said modoken played with their head feathers nervously, Luna sported three shoulder length head feathers instead of the normal singular feather like the rest of them, Luna was also scrawnier than the rest of the modokens, having no muscles at all unlike himself.

Taking a moment to readjust the cloth tied around her flat chest like a shirt Luna then shrugged, "Better than being bored I guess." And with that she continued to tip-toe forward ignoring Abe's frustrated mumbles behind her, "I was afraid you'd say that..." He whispered behind Luna, but stopped dead in his tracks before the sleeping slig just near his feet, it was snoring loudly.

Luna was already ahead and going through the sligs satchel, finding only a few cigars and a half-eaten scrab cake, she took the food and put it in the pouch on the back of her loincloth, throwing the bag over the side of the railway satisfied she'd found nothing of interest.

Meanwhile Abe was holding his breath with worried eyes as he slowly stepped over the sleeping slig, Luna looked over to read the label on a nearby barrel, "Abe hurry up!" She whispered not looking back, Abe grimaced as he lost his balance and tripped over the sligs metal leg.

"Hm, what does TNT mean?" She wondered out loud with a paw on her chin, Luna was quickly shaken from those thoughts as she heard her friend cry out in distress, "Look out!" Abe shouted stumbling towards her, Luna shrieked and jumped out of the way as Abe collided with the barrel, it rolled over the side of the platform.

Luna grunted as she layed on the floor, she lifted her head up just in time to hear biggest "Boom!" she'd heard in ages, "Freeze!" The slig had woken up, and was pointing the gun at her face, Abe was looking over the railway hearing the distressed cries of sleeping pant-less sligs bellow them, as a massive blow of fire opened up a small hole in the wall as smoke seeped out a nearby open window.

"That's not good..." He said timidly, but spun around and gasped just noticing the slig pointing a gun at his friend, thinking quickly Abe got up and ran at the slig, bracing himself using his shoulder to knock the unsuspecting slig down.

Pulling Luna to her feet, "Follow me!" He shouted running past the slig who was trying to get up and they climbed up a nearby ladder leading to the upper levels and dodging a few stray gun-shots, fully knowing the slig couldn't climb up after them with those heavy metal pants.

(Back to the present...)

Sid knew exactly where those two teens were, they'd run off several times before only to go to the exact same place every single time. Imp was piggy-back riding on him as he climbed up the ladders, he finally reached their destination and was greeted by the starry night sky above them.

For only at the highest point of Rupture Farms were you able to see past the pollutants and view the stars, putting Imp down and glancing around for a moment, Sid finally spotted the two of them laughing and leaning against one of the exhaust pipes coming out of the roof.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Abe pointed and laughed at her, she gestured to herself with her paws, "Me?, Who trips over a sleeping slig?" Luna giggled back as Abe blushed embarrassed.

Holding up her paw at the sky, "Hey look you can see it." She pointed at the largest star, Sid then came up behind them, "That's called the modokon moon." He said quietly making the two jump in surprise, he was holding up his paw to the moon, where it had a modokons paw-print on its face.

Abe turned around and smiled sheepishly, "Um, hi Sid..." He said timidly, Sid glared down at the knuckle-head and Abe sighed, "We're in trouble aren't we?" Sid merely nodded, but turned to Luna when she spoke up, "Oh I nearly forgot, here guys!" She said cheerily taking out the treat and breaking the half scrab cake into four small pieces and handing them each their share.

Imp smiled with glee, "Ooh, I've never tried these before!" The youngster was just happy to eat something other than the stale bread the sligs tossed at them during meal times. Sid shot the youngest a look, "That's cause you're not supposed to, modokons are forbidden to eat the profits." Sid said tossing what was left of his share into his open mouth.

The others just exchanged glances as they watched Sid walk back towards the ladder, "Come on, we need to get back before they've noticed we're missing." He stated as Imp enthusiastically ran towards in and he scooped the youngster onto his shoulders, leading his little trainees back down the ladder...

(Later that night...)

 **-Abe's POV**

As the young modokon pushed the floor-waxer down the hallway he hummed to himself thinking about earlier events. Sure they'd all received an extra beating from the slig guards that afternoon, but on the bright side he got to try a scrab-cake for the first time thanks to Luna, it had been worth it, the very thought of it made his mouth water.

In his opinion he had a pretty good job, only after working his first month had Abe been appointed first-class floor-waxer, it was weird giving a name like that to job that involved scrubbing floors. It was like when they'd call a janitor a "maintenance technician" or "custodian" to make it sound important, or make the worker feel more valued, honestly he didn't know the glukkons cared, chuckling at the very thought to himself.

Abe remembered when he first started this job, at first he was too short to even reach the handles of the machine, having to push it along having no way of seeing where he was going he'd often bump into sligs or workers by accident, he chuckled to himself remembering little mishaps like that.

Of course he'd grown since then, he and Luna were now eight years old and nearly fully grown by modoken standards, he'd grown significantly in height and had a slight muscular build as well.

Even though they now worked separately, Sid was still responsible for him for the time being. But lately the aging modoken was kept on his toes as the mischievous young Imp ran circles around him and drove the poor old mud nuts.

Still every night, they'd all meet by the showers with the rest of the workers, waiting for the sligs to finish their turn so they could finally cleanse themselves of sweat and dirt.

He mentally reminded himself to always remain optimistic, sure they were beaten, they weren't paid at all and were undernourished. "Got to stay happy." He thought to himself sighing and slumping his shoulders forward in defeat.

He shook the thoughts away as he got in line with the rest of the modokons at the end of the line was Luna, Sid and Imp waiting patiently. He smiled and waved at Luna who returned the gesture, Abe then made his way over and stood at the very back of the line.

 **-Nobodies POV**

The group of modokons couldn't help but stare as the legless sligs crawled past them and out of the showers, scurrying along the floor dragging their tails behind them, they just seemed so helpless that way, they all watched as the slig barracks gathered and put on their mechanical pants and made their way back to their own quarters.

Each Modokon made their way into the large bathroom, it was the only room in Rupture Farms that was completely white with the bathroom tiles. There was about more or less fifty showers, each separated by a short wall about waist hight for dignities sake.

Nevertheless all one hundred workers made their way into the huge bathroom, some even shared the one shower. It was true modokons could be modest, but lets face it, they were all siblings and they had nothing to hide, well except of course for Luna who hung near the entrance shyly.

 **-Luna's POV**

Shyly averting her eyes from the scene, she listened as the other workers began to chat casually.

She was nervous, the only modokon who knew about her true gender was Sid, not even Abe or Imp knew about her being female, heck they probably didn't even know what a female even is.

To Luna this was her most dreaded part of the day, not because she hated being clean but because she felt exposed, Luna would often wait until the other modokons were done, even if that meant she would have to wait awhile.

She leaned her head against the entryway and rolled her eyes as the other modokons began chasing each other playfully around the bathroom with rolled up towels, not in a sexual way of course, they were all siblings after all. Who could blame them really?, they worked a sixteen hour shift every day, and any little chance they got they tried to have a little fun.

Ignoring the splashing and laughing she watched as the youngest, Imp tried to play with older modokons chasing them and trying to keep up, that is until he slipped on a bar of soap and landed face first in a puddle, the other modokons laughed and soon Imp joined them, it was truly an odd sight to see a modokon covered head to toe in soap bubbles.

Did I mention there's like only one or two bars of soap between them all, gross right. I mean a hundred modokons and god knows how many sligs all sharing a few measly bars of soap, Luna had never touched any of them in fear of where they might've been.

Why was she worried, none of them had ever seen her. To the other modokons Luna was simply a strange looking mud with a oddly feminine name for a male, "If only they knew..." She whispered to herself, maybe it would've been easier if they knew, but Odd knows what the glukkons would do to her if they find out, like Sid had said when they first met and he took her in as a trainee.

 **-Nobodies POV**

Eyeing one of his first trainees with concern, Sid wrapped a towel around his waist and approached Luna, she had shyly turned her gaze away from the scene. The older modokon sighed, it didn't feel like was fair that she had to wait.

"Come on." He gestured for her to follow him, most of the modokons had already left and were heading back to their quarters, very few remained. Nonetheless Sid kept guard, he kept his back to her as Luna showered keeping a look out, she was grateful that Sid at least did this so the slig guards wouldn't catch her sneaking to bed late.

After she dressed, Luna turned to Sid with a grateful smile, "Thanks." She said simply, there wasn't much else to way, "Don't mention it." He shrugged heading for the door, she watched as he left, he stopped at the doorway, "Are you commin' or what, or do you want to get caught by the sligs again?" Shaking her head she reluctantly followed her old friend down the hallway and to the sleeping quarters.

When they finally made it to the sleeping quarters, the two slig guards on either side of the doors glared at them gripping their guns tightly in their grasps, after all they weren't here to protect the slaves, just to make sure none escaped during the night.

Following Sid, Luna stopped at the doorway and sighed. It wasn't exactly perfect, at least the sligs sleeping quarters had bunk-beds, those would've been a luxury right now.

The room was medium sized the four walls were windowless. There were no beds, just some old cloths were scattered all other the floor, many of the modokons were already asleep, they all slept in a heap in the middle of the room in an effort to keep each other warm.

Aside from that there was a bucket in the corner of the room if nature called, there was about fifty modokons in total here, the second sleeping quarters for the other half of the slaves was down the hallway.

She spied Abe and Imp in the corner of the room, Abe was trying to rest in the corner but Imp kept poking him in numerous places, the older modoken grunted and stirred in his sleep as Imp's pestering continued. Sid chuckled, "Wanna bet Abe loses his temper and slaps Imp?" He asked her playfully elbowing Luna and walking over to the two.

She sighed and smiled in their direction, "Abe's not like that..." She then made her way taking a seat next to the said modokon and tried to fall asleep.

Putting the pesky youngster in a firm head-lock, Sid kept an eye out until his little group had all fallen into a peaceful doze. Preparing themselves for another mindless and tiring day of slavery tomorrow.

 **(Sorry never been great at writing cliff-hangers, so far we've met Sid, Imp and Luna. They're my little group of modokons and they'll be seen frequently throughout the story.**

 **BTW, "trainee" is just the word I use for when older modokons take younger ones under their care and show them the ropes of Rupture Farms (or slavery), it really helps make Sid seem like the big brotherly type figure. That was what I was going for anyway, happy reading and please let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4, Strange events

**(This is where things start to get interesting, *rubs hands together excitedly* you'll see what I mean as you read on...)**

 **Chapter four: Strange events...**

(Another seven years had passed and our humble hero Abe just recently got "Employee of the year" award not too long ago after fifteen long years of floor-waxing, (sigh, sounds boring...)

Looking up at the digital clock above his head read eight pm, Abe smiled happily to himself, "Quitin' time..." He mused happily, leaving the floor-waxer where it was and he ran down the hallway to go find his friends.

Abe's run soon slowed to a strut as he continued to search down the hallways with no luck so far, ducking out of the way as two modokons carrying a heavy paramite carcass crossed his path, nearly hitting Abe in the head.

"Watch it stitch lips!" One of them remarked grunting as he carried half of the heavy load on his shoulders, Abe shrugged the mild insult off, modokons who worked the night shifts were usually pretty grumpy and besides he'd been called worse names before.

He continued to walk onwards until he saw a familiar face, although he wished he hadn't found this particular modokon. "Hey, its the blue wonder!" Imp remarked smirking and looking up from scrubbing the floor, Abe sighed in annoyance, "Hey Imp, how many times have you been beaten up today?" He teased and the younger shot him a look of distaste, Imp was about three years younger than him and still as childish as ever, getting himself in trouble with the guards on multiple occasions.

Abe took a moment to remember exactly how Imp had earned his name, it was about a week after Sid had taken him in, the young idiot had wandered off when Sid wasn't looking and had somehow learned to mimic slig curse words, anyway long story short Imp had earned a fitting name and stitched lips to match his rebellious attitude on that eventful day.

"Oh shut up, what do you want Abe?" He remarked looking back to his task, Abe was about to open his mouth when Imp raised a paw to stop him, "Don't tell me, you're looking for Luna aren't you?" Imp said casually resuming scrubbing the floor with the wet cloth, Abe blinked, "How'd you...?" He was cut off as Imp interrupted, "Because that's who you always look for after you finish your shift." Abe sighed with an eye roll, he felt like he was becoming far too predictable lately.

Taking another quick glance around Abe turned away, "Fine, I'll go ask Sid..." He muttered knowing the middle aged modokon would be as grumpy as he always was. As he walked back down the hallway, Abe thought about his memories with Sid, the cunning old mud was fast approaching his thirtieth year, living longer than most slaves do.

Abe pressed the button on the panel and the elevator platform went to the floor bellow him, he tapped his foot with slight impatience as he waited for the machine to stop and Abe stepped onto the platform.

It didn't take long to find Sid, he was scrubbing graffiti off a nearby advertising sign for _"Chill pills"_ near the elevator, Abe shrugged with a smile the sign said _"Glukkon's are lazy, moolah addicts!"_ While it was a true statement, he was pretty sure the modokon responsible would've been shot for such an act of rebellion.

"You never me visit stitch-lips, must be something important." Sid mumbled casually not taking his eyes of his work as there were some snoozing slig guards not too far from where he was standing.

Abe sighed, "Don't be like that Sid, I'm just looking for Luna." He glanced at the floor kicking his feet as he spoke, Sid didn't seem to answer at first, after a few moments he finally said, "I thought you knew, Luna had to cover Ivan's shift after the accident at the slog huts..." He turned to Abe as the modokon just stood there wide-eyed for a moment, "But didn't Ivan end up being sloggie food?!" Abe choked out remembering the rumour of the unfortunate modokon slipping and falling into a pen of vicious angry slogs, Sid merely nodded and put a paw on his shoulder.

"But that place is a death trap, I better go help Luna!" Abe choked out turning around and making a mad dash for the elevator, Sid rolled his eyes "Rupture Farms is a death trap, doesn't matter what floor you're on!" He called after Abe as he punched the buttons on the panel and travelled further downwards.

"Get back to work slacker!" The slig had woken up and was poking Sid's side with his gun startling him slightly, Sid sighed taking the sponge and getting back to scrubbing the walls.

 **-Luna's POV**

She sighed wiping her brow, Luna had finally finished cleaning the slog pens and she was exhausted after working a double shift.

The pens had low chain link fences, the floors mostly covered with hay and what she hoped was mud and a small metal hut towards the back, behind her she could hear slig guards snickering, Luna compensated on whether it would be wise to throw the bucket full of filth at them, but decided better against it.

She took a moment to stare down at the bad tempered slogs in the pen beside her, they were red mostly with two stumpy legs and a big gaping jaw, they were eyeless with a thick thrill around their necks. She knew they couldn't see her, but they could definitely smell and hear well, making slogs ideal for working in the dark corridors of Rupture Farms, and patrolling the stock yards at night.

After hearing a few growls from the creatures, she scoffed turned her back to them. Luna watched as a modokon came pushing a kart of meat cuts towards the pens, she didn't envy the poor mud assigned with the task of feeding the slogs, it was too easy to loose a finger.

But oddly today she noticed something different, there where squeaking noises coming from the kart as well, on the bottom shelf of the kart, it was covered by a white cloth. The slogs were immediately growling with impatience as the modokon neared the pens, their gaping jaws drooling with anticipation.

Luna watched with interest as the guards approached, "I love tuesday, live bait!" One of the sligs said nodding at the other, the older guard laughed, sligs really did have a strange laugh, it sounded something like a cackle from a deranged cricket.

The mud grimaced and stepped aside timidly, as the pair of sligs enthusiastically pulled the white cloth off, revealing several small round cages with brown squeaking balls of fluff inside each cage.

"Fuzzles?" She thought to herself, admittedly Luna had always thought they were cute little buggers with a mean bite, but these fuzzles looked terrified and honestly who could blame them. Sid once told her that the glukkons often used fuzzles as stress balls and even sometimes ate them.

Luna frowned as she watched the younger slig, a freshie by the looks of it, enthusiastically grab the nearest cage, pulling out a young terrified fuzzle in his tiny hands. "I want to go first!" He said excitedly holding the fuzzle above the snarling slogs in the pen as they jumped a little, the little fuzzle let out a few terrified squeaks in his grasp.

The older guard stood next to him, "Careful freshie, those fuzz balls can..." He was cut off by his partners scream of pain, and Luna had to cuff her paws over her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

The slig stood there holding his bleeding hand and wined in pain, the other guard caught her staring, "Go and get that thing back!" He ordered, Luna rolled her eyes but complied reluctantly.

She strutted off to where the fuzzle had hopped away, hearing some little squeaks from behind a few trash cans, Luna smiled and took a peek behind them.

There it was, a tiny little fuzzle staring at her and trembling, she moved her paw to touch it. But the little fuzzle let out a defiant growl and took a little hop back, "Relax you little fur-ball, I'm not gonna hurt you..." She reached out and grabbed the creature as it tried to run away, "There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Luna said to the little fuzzle she cupped in her hands, she ignored the small bites as it tried to escape her paws.

It finally relaxed in her grasp and Luna opened her paws to look at it, "You're so cute!" She mused looking at the tiny ball of fluff that looked about half the size of an adult fuzzle, it looked young maybe a few weeks old, it let out a quick curious squeak, "I'll take care of you, and I won't let those sligs find you either..." She mused again as it started to purr, Luna flinched back in surprise as the fuzzle smiled, showing its sharp teeth.

Tucking the fuzzle into the pouch at the back of her loin cloth Luna smiled to herself, ignoring the squeaks of protest knowing she'd at least saved one of them, and for the time being the fuzzle was small enough to fit in there anyway.

Just in the knick of time too, as the sligs were marching past her towards the office where they kept the first aid kits, "Quit your wining!" The older slig shoved the freshie forward as he whimpered holding his injured hand.

He turned to Luna and glared at her with distaste, "Did you catch the little bastard?" He asked still eyeing her, Luna shrugged, "It uh, got away..." She said hoping to Odd it didn't decide to squeak in her back pouch again. The slig just grumbled as he turned away muttering something indistinctly.

 **-Nobodies POV**

Sighing with relief Luna watched as the worn out Abe rushed towards her from down one of the corridors, "Luna I'm here, are you alright?!" He gasped through his panted breaths, she raised a brow, "Sure, why wouldn't I be okay?" She watched as Abe shot her a look and righted himself, brushing the dust of his arms and legs.

He frowned about to answer when he heard strange voices, "Frank I told you to go before we left, where's the bathroom in this dump?!" The voice was really high pitched, Abe gasped and pulled Luna into the shadows holding his paw over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Luna muffled protests where soon halted as they watched a pair of vykkers walk past them, one was wearing an apron and the other was wearing glasses, "I can't believe its been fifteen years, and that idiot Molluck still hasn't found that female modokon...Hahaha!" He watched as they laughed and walked past into another room.

Luna finally lost her patience and pushed Abe off her, stepping out into the clearing to watch the vykkers leave. She then noticed something on the floor, Abe stepped out and looked at the square object, "What's that?" He said pointing at it, Luna ignored him and picked it up, "The vykkers dropped it, I think its a book." She said examining it in her paws.

They only ever heard of books, modokon slaves didn't really have the luxury to read often, Luna could read a little better than Abe as she practiced a lot on the signs around the factory. _"The pocket guide to the creatures of Mudos."_ She read the cover out loud, Luna then opened the book and started flicking the pages, Abe started stuttering, "I...if the the guards catch you with that..." He tried to protest, she smirked "They won't..." She started, "Why?" Abe said with a confused look on his face, "Because your carrying it..." She tossed the book to him and Abe stumbled to catch the thing, nearly dropping the book in the process.

"Wh...why me?" He stuttered again holding the book in his paws, and Luna sighed "Because I've got no more room in my pouch, unless you'd rather carry..." She took the fuzzle out and Abe grimaced as it growled at him in her paws showing its sharp teeth. Abe then face-palmed, "I really need to reconsider who I'm friends with..." He muttered as he reluctantly followed Luna back to the elevator shaft.

(Meanwhile in Molluck's office, he stood there watching the fish in his aquarium as he waited for Shrinkley to show up...)

 **-Molluck's POV**

The glukkon tapped his foot with slight impatience as he waited for the vykkers to return, they were already half an hour later than they said they would be.

He half-smiled as the octigi came close to the glass curiously to inspect him, they were remarkably intelligent creatures for a sub-species of glukkon. Molluck turned around to look at the monitors to the right on the wall, about six screens showing different Zulags were constantly running so he could monitor the activities of the slaves himself.

He smirked, Molluck had a hunch, that he was close to identifying the female modokon. Every time he looked at the screens, the same strange mud wearing a cloth around its chest always caught his attention.

He stopped pondering and turned around as he heard the familiar sound of mechanical pants enter the room, "Did you identify the slave?" He asked calmly, the slig scratched its tentacle like face for a moment, "Yeah, number ninety three...I think." The slig took a step back as Molluck started laughing, it was admittedly a little creepy, even for a slig.

"Good, bring it to the labs..." Molluck said watching the office doors open, "Have you found it yet, Sam's only just still alive on the medication we have given her." The Doc had both sets of arms crossed as he walked in, Frank was following close behind.

He smiled creepily and nodded, just be ready in the medical centre Shrinkley." Molluck then ordered the slig to leave and find the modokon they were after.

 **-Nobodies POV**

The said slig gripped his gun tightly as he walked towards the modokon sleeping quarters, he knew this slave, number ninety three had been making trouble for him since he was a freshie.

Sligs weren't actually allowed to shoot slaves without a good reason, otherwise he would've done away with this particular modokon years ago. Of course if a slave got on your nerves you could always turn the machines on while they were cleaning, the glukkons called them "on the job accidents" or "occupational slave hazards".

He marched past a few associates of his, one waved, a good friend of his, they'd grown up together. "Hey Cal, did you hear about Grum?" The other slig smiled through his mask as Cal nodded, "Yeah, they got him trying this new special drug, haven't heard from him since." Cal shook his head, Grum had been one of the more enthusiastic sligs, spending most of his time polishing guns and using fuzzles as target practice in his spare time, it was no wonder he got promoted so fast for his enthusiasm.

Cal watched as the slig known as Bud mock saluted him, "Gotta go, I'm working the night shift again..." He waved as he walked off towards the slog huts, Cal smirked through his face-tentacles and shook his head, "Try not to get too many slog bites this time!" He called out behind him as Bud left, "But that's half the fun!" Bud's voice could be distantly heard as he answered.

Turing and continuing back in the slave sleeping quarters direction, the time when Cal first came across slave number ninety three drifted from his memories and into his mind...

 _Cal's Flashback:_

 _(About Ten years back at one of the FeeCo depot stations...)_

 _The young sliglet twitched his mandibles in excitement, his best friend Bud stood next to him with an equal amount on excitement present on his own face. They all stood at the line in front of a large wooden stand with two glukkons standing behind it, Cal recognised one of them as General Driplik, he scoffed, hard to believe an important glukkon had the time to enlist soldiers himself in person._

 _The other he didn't quite recognise the other in the dark purple suit smoking an expensive looking cigar, but Cal had to assume this glukkon represented Rupture Farms, that's where sligs usually go to train at slaughter school, learning on the job was apparently the best way to gain experience with slaves and wild animals._

 _They both stood in line impatiently, after graduation the sligs had two choices in their careers for the moment, join the slig barracks and become a soldier, or slaughter school to have the opportunity to hunt big game. They might later have the opportunity to become entertainers or operators later down their career tracks._

" _Hey meat head, got an idea we're you're headed?" Bud playfully nudged Cal's side with his elbow, Cal shrugged, "Do you really have to ask, I've always wanted to hunt in the wilderness.." He watched as Bud smirked and face-palmed, "Slaughter school eh?, Me too, course I'm just in it for the health benefits..." Cal raised an non-existent brow (though probably not visible through his mask), "With all the toxins in the air?, They'd better have decent health benefits..." Cal mumbled but trailed off as something very large brushed his side..._

" _Watch it!" A low voice grumbled as Cal got up listening to its four heavy metallic legs as stomped past, Bud shook his head, "Man those guys give me the creeps." He muttered quietly, but turned as one of the glukkons spoke up, "Next!" It was the glukkon he didn't recognise, Cal hadn't noticed he was at the front of the line, he gulped nervously as the glukkon eyed him expectantly with intimidating glowing red eyes._

" _Ahem, Slaughter house." He stated simply, fully knowing that glukkons weren't well known for being patient, and usually weren't interested in small talk from the likes of sligs. "Same here." Bud spoke up from behind him, glancing quickly from Bud then back to the glukkon Cal felt his heart go a mile a minute as the glukkon stared at him._

 _This was one of the most terrifying moment of a sligs life, the moment you're inspected. If you fit the quota you get to move on and start your career, if not, well you're sent back to Queen Skillya for (shudder) questioning and punishment._

 _Cal sighed in relief as the glukkon merely nodded in approval, "Go to depot three." He used his head to gesture to the nearby train just across the gangway hanging by the large mechanical lines above their heads._

 _Taking a moment to look back as he and Bud boarded the train, Cal watched as another unfortunate skinny looking slig didn't quite fit the quota for joining the barracks, the slig cried and begged but after General Driplik yelled some inaudible curse words to hard to hear from this distance, the unfortunate slig was marched down the gangway accompanied by two big-bro sligs and out of sight._

 _Cal wiped the sweat off his brow, "Phew, hate to be that guy." He whispered as the took a nearby seat next to Bud and waited to arrive at their destination..._

 _(Several hours later, Cal proudly marched down the dark hallways of Rupture Farms, gripping his new rifle with pride..)_

 _Marching past another slig with a slog close at its heels, Cal nodded in his direction nervously, the said slig merely scoffed and ignored him going about his business, muttering something about "new blood" or "freshies"._

 _Trying to calm the excitement and fear in his mind, Cal started to whistle casually as the marched down the hallway and towards a few slaves. He counted three in total, one with blue skin, "Hey wait a minute..." He thought, there was supposed to be four slaves working this room, he wondered._

 _He was startled and nearly fired his gun as one of the three smaller modokons jumped down from a platform, it was obviously a kid. "Hey kid...I mean slave...Um, don't do that!" He stuttered, this was the first time he'd ever had to deal with a slave._

 _The young modokon with three head feathers tilted its head at him, "Hey, how come you sound different from the other guards?" It asked in the same bubbly voice all modokons had, the adult behind them grabbed its paw, "Luna quiet!" He cussed pulling the young modokon back to resume scrubbing the floors, Cal watched intrigued as the one with blue skin pushed a floor-waxer bigger than himself up and down the clearing..._

 _Flashback End:_

Cal shook the memories from his mind as he came to the slave resting quarters doors, taking a moment to gather himself, he punched the password into the control panel as the two guards saluted as he walked past.

(A few minutes earlier in the modokon sleeping quarters...)

 **-Luna's POV**

She started flicking through the books pages again, the fuzzle was on her lap nibbling on what was left of Luna's dinner, beside her Imp sat next to her with his arms crossed, "Jeez Luna, you've read that thing five times already..." He muttered impatiently, "You are such a bookworm..." He added turning away in a pout.

The said modokon was ignoring him, she kept going back to read about modokons, it was hard to believe how much slaves didn't know about their own kind.

"A queen?, Eggs?, Fertile male modokons?" She read out loud in her head, "Hey wait..." She thought, "If we're supposed to have a queen, then where is she?" The question continued to ponder on in her mind, she stopped as she felt a paw suddenly poke her side.

"Quit it Abe, geez and here I thought Imp was the annoying one..." She muttered moving away a little as Luna sat on the floor, trying to read. "I heard that..." Imp muttered trying to fall asleep.

She watched as Abe looked at the floor crossing his arms, "I can't help it, I keep thinking about what those vykkers said..." He started, Luna tilted her head with curiosity, "About what exactly?" She answered trying to remember that earlier event.

This time Abe turned his head to look at her, "Your smart aren't you Luna?" He asked with expectant look on his face, she shrugged, "Well yeah, I guess...Why?" She asked now a little cautious, "Do you know what a female is?" His question caught her off guard, inside Luna's mind she was starting to panic, but she kept herself calm hoping Abe would drop the question.

After another minute or so, she sighed in defeat. She knew this question would've come up sooner or later, "Abe?" She asked, "Yeah?" He lifted his head now fully focusing his attention to her.

"Have you ever noticed that I look different?" She opened her arms and gestured to herself, she watched as he looked her up and down, "Yeah, but I never said something in case I hurt your feelings..." He answered quietly turning away shyly, Luna face-palmed, "This is going to be harder than I thought." She muttered in her head.

 **-Abe's POV**

After looking at Luna he realised something, Luna was very different from the rest of the other modokons. No muscular physique, flat chest and more head feathers. A number of times he'd forced himself to stop staring at Luna during these kind of situations, it made him feel weird, with emotions he couldn't begin to start to comprehend and he doubted he ever will understand them.

Diverting his attention to something else, he watched as the rest of the modokons slept in a heap in the middle of the room, he then turned and snickered as he watched Imp sleep leaning against Sid, drooling on the older mud as the both snored.

 **-Nobodies POV**

All the modokons lifted up their heads with tired eyes as a blinding light entered the room as the door opened, there stood a slig with a gun in hand. "Slave number ninety three, Molluck wants to see you." It commanded at the doorway, a number of the slaves gasped, Molluck the glukkon didn't usually want to speak to slaves directly.

Luna cautiously got up as the slig eyed her, "Well Cal, its been a long time." She said casually and boldly, the slig ignored her and turned his attention back to the entrance facing the opposite way.

"Luna picked up the fuzzle and book that luckily the slig hadn't noticed yet, "Here look after these.." She gently tossed the fuzzle to Abe and handed him the book, "Wha...Why me?" He stuttered stretching his paws outwards to gain some distance between the growling fuzzle and his face.

Luna started to walk away through the crowd and turned to answer him at the doorway, "Because Imp would lose all six fingers, that's why..." And with that Luna bravely followed the slig out the door, the other modokons watched Luna leave with hints of envy or pity evident on their faces.

 **(Getting interesting?, I hope so, stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon...)**


	5. Chapter 5, The great escape

**Chapter five: The great escape...**

(Meanwhile at the Vykkers labs, Sam drifted in and out of sleep, as she had been for the last few months...) 

**-Sam's POV**

She had awoken from her doze after hearing the commotion in the next room, the vykkers had been excitedly going on about the next modokon queen for the last few hours.

Sam looked down at the floor in an effort to rest her tired neck, she knew her time was coming to an end, she could feel it. Every day she could feel herself growing weaker and weaker as what was left of her strength slowly and gradually left her body.

" _More labour eggs, more moolah!"_ She heard a vykker shriek excitedly in the next room, it was kind of hard not to hear them. Sam thought about who the next modokon queen might be, she admittedly felt a little sorry for the modokon, as she would have endure what Sam had put up with for years in the Vykkers labs...

"...No!" She cursed out loud shaking the thoughts from her head, "I can't let this happen again." She mumbled to herself quietly, if there was to be a new queen, then Sam would have to reach her, before it was too late.

Sam focused her mind as she leaned her head forwards and closed her eyes, it had been decades since she had last meditated, long ago she given up but now she had no other options and nothing more to lose. It would take awhile to search all of Mudos, but Sam was determined to find the next modokon queen and warn her before it was too late...

(Meanwhile back at the medical centre office at Rupture Farms...)

 **-Nobodies POV**

After eyeing Cal once more Luna cautiously stepped through the automatic doors and into a room with mould covered tiles and medical equipment scattered all over the place, every shelf was packed with books, there were medical posters decorating the walls and jars of preserved animal parts on some of the shelves.

Cal motioned with his gun for her to move forward and she reluctantly complied, in the middle of the room was a examination table with two vykkers standing near it, the same vykkers from before. But that's not what frightened Luna the most, there was a glukkon standing in the corner eyeing her with a sadistic smirk, "That must be Molluck." She thought vaguely remembering the portrait near the office door.

The vykker with glasses rubbed his two sets of hands together, "Alright lets get to it..." He mused, it was a little creepy for him to be so excited about a medical exam. "Take a seat..." The one she remembered as Frank motioned with a claw towards the table.

Having no real choice in the matter, Luna reluctantly sat on the edge of the table looking at two vykkers, she watched as Cal turned and faced towards the door, he had probably seen this sort of stuff before.

Molluck chuckled as the Doc moved a claw towards her making Luna flinch back in fear, the vykker eyed the cloth around her flat chest for a moment and then shone some kind of tiny torch in her eyes, making her blink. "Hm, she's in good condition..." Doc mused pulling out a needle, from the white satchel tied around his waist.

(A few minutes later...)

 **-Luna's POV**

She shuddered as she was sent on her way remembering the vykkers words, "We'll be back for her later." The very memory sent chills down her spine, and here she was walking back to the modokon sleeping quarters, after a few very uncomfortable minutes of being poked and prodded in various places she rather not think about right now.

"What'll happen now?" Luna thought out loud as she walked towards the two familiar guards standing near the slaves quarters doors, Sid, Abe and Imp stood up as they saw her enter the room.

"What happened?" Abe was the first to ask with a worried look on his face, she shuddered again and walked past them, "I'd rather not talk about it..." She answered quietly as she took the fuzzle from Abe's paws and went to her usual spot in the back corner to rest.

(The following day in Molluck's office...)

 **-Molluck's POV**

He couldn't wipe the grin off his face, his menacing smile had even startled some of the slig guards just outside his office, they hadn't seen the glukkon this happy in ages.

Now that the vykkers little labour egg shortage would soon be taken care of, and Molluck would have a big chunk of the profits to boot for finding the next fertile modokon queen.

Remembering what Shrinkley said about needing to make some room before taking the female back with them, Molluck had ordered guards to keep an eye on the female until the Doc came back for her. After all, preparations had needed to be made and Sam was still under constant and demanding care for the time being, that is, until she would eventually pass on.

Getting up from his desk and walking over to one of the monitors, he reviewed that profits had been declining rapidly, Molluck scoffed, he had ordered a meeting with his stock holders tonight and they would discuss the new product he would propose to solve their dilemma.

Walking back to his desk Molluck frowned at the latest slig scout report, meeches were now confirmed to be extinct and meeche munchies had to be discontinued last week. To make matters more difficult, the paramite and scrab population had been significantly declining as well.

His attempts to breed scrabs in the stockyards had been unsuccessful so far, Molluck kept many in pens on the edge of Rupture Farms but have had no luck with attempting to commercially breed them at all. The stupid animals usually just killed every moving thing in sight, including their own kind, making scrabs difficult to keep despite their succulent meat.

He shook his head and leaned towards the microphone on his desk, "Have the boardroom cleaned for tonight's meeting." He commanded, "Yes sir!" He heard a slig answer on the phone and a satisfying click as he heard the guard put the phone down.

(Meanwhile in a nearby zulag, Luna walked down the corridors with two slig guards close to her heels...)

 **-Nobodies POV**

It was unnerving having sligs so close to her, Luna felt isolated from the rest of the modokons that avoided eye contact or speaking with her as she walked past. It was most likely in fear though, the two guards glared daggers at anyone that even so much as glanced in their direction, gripping their guns tightly with itchy trigger fingers.

Luna took a moment to glance at the little fuzzle perched on her shoulder now known as Nova, she had decided on its name last night despite Imp's protests for a better one. Luna was just surprised when the guards didn't care at all about the fuzzle she was carrying around on her shoulder. She wasn't sure if the guards were just there to protect her, or prevent Luna from escaping (possibly both), she kept her head down they continued to march her down the dark corridors and past the other slaves.

After some time, she eventually passed Abe pushing the floor-waxer past them, she waved and Abe was about to wave back until he grimaced noticing the sligs guns and shyly walked away. Luna sighed, she felt like an ghost, not being noticed or acknowledged by anyone, and those who did notice her, wanted nothing to do with Luna.

(Later that day, just outside the boardroom...)

The blue modokon hummed happily to himself as he pushed the floor-waxer down the hallway, he'd been ordered to do overtime by the guards, he didn't mind of course. Through all his years as a slave, Abe had always been unusually optimistic and was well and truly desensitised to the whole butcher activities and death that went on in Rupture Farms, Abe treated this as normal and everyday occurrences of a slaves lifestyle.

He stopped to look at a poster advertising _"Paramite pies"_ and rubbed his belly with envy, he'd only ever tried the delicious pies once, but that's something a slave never forgets. Deciding he'd stared at the poster long enough, Abe reluctantly resumed pushing the floor-waxer further down the hallway.

He then stopped at the poster for _"Scrab cakes"_ taking a moment to reminisce about the time Luna had snuck some to him and his friends, Abe shook the thought away and moved on.

Abe shook his head in sorrow as he looked at the _'Meeche munchies"_ poster, they'd been discontinued on account of the meeches had gone extinct, "Its a shame, they were pretty tasty." He thought to himself, catching something at the corner of his eye, Abe looked up at the new poster labelled _"New n tasty, coming soon"_ , nobody had any idea what this new meat was, Abe couldn't shake his own curiosity on the subject.

Eyeing the light seeping out a nearby open door Abe tip-toed closer for a better look, peeking though the open door that lead to the rounded hallways surrounding the boardroom, there was a platform in the middle of the room with Molluck and some other glukkons he didn't recognise bickering to themselves as Molluck motioned to the screen opposite the door on the wall.

"What are we gonna do?" One glukkon in a green suit and a southern accent asked, "I oughta sell my share, I'm losing too much moolah!" Another replied that looked like a glukkon chump, in a purple tartan style suit.

Molluck remained calm as he took another puff of the cigar in his mouth, a slig guard at his side. "Watch." He said simply as everyone diverted their attentions to the screen, "You see, there's been an alternate sort of meat, right under our noses this whole time!" The slig addressed the crowd as Molluck watched the screen flick over to a diagram.

Abe gasped trembling all over as he gawked at the screen it was a diagram showing the meat cuts of modokons, that's right, they were going to butcher the very slaves they enforced for a quick profit. The next picture only disturbed Abe further as he saw the new product, they were called _"Modokon pops"_ This new poster featured a severed modokon head with a stick going through the top.

As the glukkons and the one slig guard laughed manically to themselves, Abe backed away slowly, many things were going through his mind at once. Terror, betrayal, and most importantly the word escape, "I've got to get outta here, I just have to be free!" He shouted abandoning the floor-waxer and sprinting down the gangway, just as a camera lowered down and focused its view on his leaving image on its screen.

Alarms were blaring in his ears and brightly coloured red lights were blurring his vision as Abe dashed down the hallways, the mechanical legs of a slig weren't far behind him, "Halt!" He heard it shout, coming to a nearby trash shoot, Abe tucked in his legs and rolled in it, knowing the slig couldn't follow.

He found himself tumbling down the slope, hearing the gunshots and the sligs frustrated curses a short distance away, Abe landed with a hard thump on a metal platform that moved stock between gangways and zulags, two cages were at either side of him both containing live scrabs.

One of them pushed its head through the bars to inspect him, coming dangerously close, Abe could take in the full prowess and power of the scrab up close leaning against the other cage in an attempt to keep some distance from the creature.

He however momentarily forgot about the scrab in the other cage and jumped away as it snapped its jaws at him, he stumbled as the other tried to snatch him in its powerful beak, Abe lost his balance and fell off the platform...

 **(There's a good but predictable cliff-hanger if you've played the game, BTW I've played all the games, including "New n tasty" that's why the cut-scenes are kind of mixed up, the newer version of the game is alright, but I still love the classics. I didn't mind munches oddysee or strangers wrath either...:)**

 **(PS, If you're enjoying this or have questions feel free to let me know, I like feedback but I'm not dependant on reviews to keep writing, happy reading and cya soon for the next chapter :P...**


	6. Chapter 6, Deadly encounters

**Chapter six: Deadly encounters...**

(Abe tumbled down the trash chutes and many ventilation shafts until he finally felt his feet land on a hard surface...)

Abe just stood there for a moment in a daze, his mind still trying to understand the events that happened mere moments ago, the boardroom meeting, the guard and the scrabs all seemed a like a blur.

Rubbing his temples for a moment, he glanced around surveying his surroundings, this seemed to be one of lower floors with an abandoned wash bucket in the middle of the floor with a few sponges next to it, he could still faintly hear the security alarms going off above him.

"I've got to get the rest of the slaves out of here." He thought out loud to himself, Abe couldn't bear the thought of the other modokons becoming killed and butchered for industrial profit.

Cautiously tip-toeing forward, he was hoping to come across some of the slaves who worked the night shifts on this floor, "Maybe, just maybe, I can lead them outta here." He whispered to himself as he walked around a corner.

Sure enough there where two muds scrubbing the floors with a sleeping slig nearby, he grimaced, "I'm in way over my head..." He mumbled quietly to himself as he face-palmed, Abe knew he would have to take care of the guard without getting spotted and preferably not shot either.

Summoning the courage needed, he forced himself to tip-toe past the slig, looking downwards he noticed the satchel tied to the sligs waist, shuddering he reached towards the bag, "Please don't wake up..." He pleaded quietly as he opened it, trying to ignore the sligs loud snoring, it sounded like something crossed between a slog with a cold and a freight train coming into a FeeCo station.

He was close enough the slig to feel its hot breath, trying not to gag. Abe finally found what he was looking for, a small hand grenade, not big enough to blow the gangway, but effective enough to blow this slig to smithereens.

Pulling out the pin and gently placing it next to the floor, he jumped to his feet and sprinted a short distance to the workers, "Freeze!" The guard shouted as he got up, "Take cover!" Abe yelled as he crouched covering his head with his paws, not really having any idea what was going on the slaves did the same as the bomb went off.

After the ringing left his ears Abe got up and looked around, "Yuck..." He mumbled there was slig blood spattered on a nearby wall and the floor. The slaves got to their feet as well, "Are you nuts?!" One muttered taking a step towards him, "Yeah, you nearly got us killed." He other cussed, "We're all eventually gonna get killed..." Abe argued back.

The mud with a brown head feather shook his head, "Well duh, this is Rupture Farms stupid..." He mumbled again, Abe gripped his head with paws and shook his head in frustration, "Molluck has put modokons on the menu!" He spat out the words like his life depended on it, the two muds gasped and exchanged worried glances.

After a few moments passed Abe broke the silence, "Follow me to freedom." He said simply as he started walking away, "Ok" The two muds answered in unison and Abe could soon hear their footsteps trailing behind his own.

They continued walking down the corridors for some minutes until they came to a dead end, nothing but a door with board nailed over it with the words _"condemned"_ on it, and a few birds pecking at the floor near it, Abe took a moment to glance back at the two muds behind him who gave Abe questionable looks.

"Great now what?" Abe thought to himself, he rubbed his temples trying to think. Then suddenly the answer hit him like a sudden realisation, he remembered the strange dreams he had, of modokons chanting around a fire with birds fluttering everywhere. He shrugged at the thought, it was long a shot, but it wasn't like he had any other options at the moment.

He gripped both paws together and moved them in small circular motions, mumbling the chants he heard in his dreams as best he could, concentrating hard. He could soon feel his body glowing as some unknown power seeped through his body.

"Hey look!" One of the muds pointed at the birds as them began to fly around in a perfect circle, suddenly the circle was like a round door, an old temple could be viewed as if they were looking through a glass window, "Lets go!" The other mud shouted excitedly as he sprinted towards the portal, "Wait for me!" The other called out close behind, they both jumped though the mystic portal and out of sight, and Abe ceased his chanting, catching his breath

Abe groaned from the pounding headache, "What just happened?" He mumbled glancing around and then focusing his attention on the birds flying away in the distance...

(...Meanwhile in another zulag, we find Imp and Sid helping a modokon called Alf attend to his bar, known as the _"Drunken Slig Guard"_...Well Sid was helping Alf, Imp was just on one of the higher platforms, making trouble as usual.)

It was late at night around ten pm, the bar was nearly empty, only one slig guard remained, drunken and passed out over a stool with its face resting on the bars bench in a pool of its own drool. Sid glanced over at the young mud working the bar, he was about a year younger than Abe, and was known to be a little naive. Alf apparently had a natural talent for mixing drinks, and had been doing so from a young age.

Sid shook his head and resumed wiping the bench with an old rag, "Did you hear about Luna?" He asked casually not glancing up from his work, Alf nodded, "The poor muds got guards on heels all day." He answered casually, Sid and Alf didn't often get to talk, they slept in different rooms and worked different zulags normally, so they were just casual acquaintances.

Sid was about to say something else when he heard snickering above him, then a small pebble fell down from above him and landed on the guards head, making the slig grumble in his sleep. Sid resisted the urge to yell at Imp, but didn't in case he woke the guard.

"Kid, have you got a death wish or something?!" He whispered harshly above him, Alf shook his head annoyed as Imp jumped down from one of the metal walkways just above the bar, "Ah, loosen up old timer." Imp teased with a mischievous smirk through his stitched lips, "How the guards haven't just shot you yet Imp, I'll never know..." Alf grumbled going to a nearby sink to wash some glassware.

"Got to do something to kill the boredom..." Imp shrugged, but his cocky demeanour was soon diminished as a dish-rag was thrown at his face, his muffled grunts could he heard as he took the object off his face. "How about doing some work you lazy schmuck!" Sid grumbled resuming his work as the guard mumbled in his sleep some more.

Imp grumbled something indistinct and started polishing glasses, just as the door was slammed open and an angry looking slig guard stomped into the room, slapping the drunken sleeping slig over the back of the head.

Sid recognised this guard as Cal, easily recognisable from the scar running across his left eye, a little of the scar could be seen seeping from under the sligs mask. "Bud wake up!" Cal shouted hitting him again, Bud groggily lifted his head and glanced around.

"Wha..What? I wasn't sleeping..." He grumbled getting up from the stool and he used a hand to wipe some of the drool off his face, Cal shook his head disappointed at Bud, "Molluck has ordered all guards to find that slave fugitive." Bud just looked at him confused, Cal face-palmed, "Come on, I'll explain on the way." Cal said as he motioned to the door and led the other slig out of the bar, the modokons watched with curious looks on their faces as the sligs left.

(Mere moments earlier, we find Abe hiding in the shadows just outside the bar door...)

Abe smiled to himself as he stopped chanting just as the slaves jumped through a nearby bird portal, he had just helped another several modokons escape Rupture farms and was feeling rather proud of himself, Abe knew Sid and Imp would be working at the bar tonight and he had used the elevator shaft to quickly make his way up to the upper floors to find them.

He stopped and gasped when he heard heavy footsteps, thinking quickly he stepped into the shadows and held his breath as a slig marched into the bar, momentarily passing him in the darkness, its glowing red eyes passed him in darkness, it was a little too close for comfort.

Abe breathed a sigh of relief as it walked into the bar, he waited a few minutes patiently as the slig came matching out with another guard. Abe held his breath again as they passed him in the shadows and down the hallway, Cal even turned around at the elevator, Abe grimaced as its eyes darted back and forth suspiciously, before stepping into the elevator shaft, and it lowered out of sight.

When the coast was clear, Abe then made his way to bar door, stopping for a moment to look at the wanted poster with his picture and name on it, "Well that was fast..." He grumbled, it was official he was a terrorist in the eyes of the industrials, if the guards saw him, he'd now be shot on sight.

(Meanwhile in Molluck's office...)

 **-Molluck's POV**

Molluck growled to himself angrily as he watched a modokon on the monitors free some of his slaves, blow up slig guards, and destroy general work property. He got so angry he started to turn a little red, he bit the cigar in two, and let it fall out of his mouth and onto the floor.

He hastily turned to the slig beside him, who timidly offered him another cigar and a light. He shook his head, "Catch that blue bastard!" He shouted and the slig jumped, stumbled to gain its footing and saluted before sprinting out the doorway.

Molluck let out a deep and annoyed sigh as he turned and directed his attention back to the computer monitors...

(Back at the Drunken Slig Guard bar...)

 **-Nobodies POV**

The three muds looked shocked as a familiar face entered the room, "Abe!" Alf exclaimed excitedly from behind the bar, "Where have you been stitch-lips, the guards are looking for ya." Sid added getting up and turning to face him, Imp just stood there looking at him a little dumbstruck.

"Unbelievable, I've been making trouble for years...And then you make one mistake, and suddenly your the wanted criminal." Imp mumbled looking slightly insulted, his arms crossed over his chest. Abe wasn't sure why Imp was always seeking attention, and what puzzled him most is that Imp seemed to want to get into trouble with the guards.

"The slaves are now on the menu, you guys have got to help me get as much of them as we can outta here." Abe wasted no time in explaining the situation, the others exchanged confused glances for a moment until Imp spoke up breaking the silence, "Oh, so that's what new 'n' tasty is..." Imp said with a raised paw, Abe grumbled and face-palmed as the Sid and Alf shot him a questionable look.

"They're called modokon pops, a sick new industrial treat. We gotta get everyone outta here before we all end up on the menu." Abe motioned for the others to follow as they headed for the doorway, he stopped and turned around as the three muds stayed were they were, "What?" Abe shrugged at the doorway as the others looked at him sceptically.

Sid shook his head, "Do you even have a plan?" He asked this leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed, "Well uh..." Abe stuttered scratching the top of his head, they stopped their brief exchange when Alf spoke up, "If you can get past security, the stockyards are your best bet...But I highly doubt you could get all the slaves through the stockyards safely." Alf walked towards Abe as he said this and placed a paw on his shoulder, "Its impossible Abe, get outta here while you still can." Abe shook his head and brushed his paw off him, "I'm not leaving without you guys." Abe said stubbornly taking a step away from the door.

Imp shrugged, "I guess suicide beats a life of slavery, I'm with ya on this one Abe." The said modokon smiled as Imp walked over and stood beside Abe in an effort to support him, "We won't have to die, I've found portals to get the slaves to safety." Abe added looking at Sid who tilted his head in confusion.

"The portals are an urban myth Abe, have you been breathing in toxic gas or something?" Abe furrowed his brow at Sid's words, but bit back the urge to growl in annoyance. "Its the birds, when you chant near them, they open portals." Abe stated trying to get the stubborn old mud to listen.

He watched as Alf put a paw to his chin, "I heard from an old modokon once about the birds being sacred, or something..." Alf finished his comment with a shrug, Sid sighed, "Ugh fine, its not like I'm gonna live much longer anyway." Abe smirked proudly as Sid gave in, "Good you guys gather up as many slaves as you can and head to the ground floor, I'm gonna find Luna." They all nodded and headed for the door, well except Alf.

Abe stopped at the door when he noticed this, "You coming Alf?" Abe smiled and motioned for him to follow with a paw, trying to encourage him to come with them. Alf shook his head, "Someone has got to stay back and spread the word, I'll come after you when I can." Alf then resumed washing the dishes in the sink.

Abe looked disappointed but nodded in understanding, "Well alright then..." And our hero reluctantly walked slowly out the door.

(About an hour later, up in the confines of zulag three, Luna sat between two guards standing watch as she rested sitting on an old wooden crate.)

The blaring alarms in her ears had finally stopped, Luna was finally able to rest, she was not permitted to sleep in the slaves quarters any-more, instead she had to sleep outside being watched by the guards.

She stopped and smiled as something fuzzy nuzzled her side, Nova purred in content as she gave the fuzzle an affectionate scratch on the head. They'd grown rather close over the past few days, relying on each other for companionship and comfort.

Luna watched the guards march back and forth with limited interest, she glanced around confused as the guards suddenly looked startled hastily looking around, "What was that?" One asked glancing around after hearing a quiet thud, "Pay attention!" The other guard ordered as they resumed their marching back and forth.

 **-Abe's POV**

He mentally kicked himself as he stood there in the shadows, he had managed to walk right into the wall and fall over, nearly alerting the guards. "I hope this works." Abe whispered as he gathered himself and began to chant, hoping that if chanting could open bird portals, it would at least do something to distract the sligs.

He began to feel the power flow through his veins like before, but this time it was different, like an out of body experience. Abe suddenly didn't feel like was in his own body any-more. He could feel another mind struggling against his won subconscious.

 **-Nobodies POV**

"What's going on?!" The guard shouted confused raising his gun to his partner as he stumbled around gripping his face, "Get out of my head! Get out of my head!" The other slig shouted stumbling around like he was in a lot of pain, Luna gasped as the slig slumped forward as the slig stopped shouting, and started breathing heavily.

The other guard moved cautiously forward, "You ok?" He asked, he flinched back as the slig suddenly righted himself in one swift and quick motion, (Bang, bang) Two swift gunshots and the other slig was left lying on the ground with a few bullet holes in the chest area.

Luna just stood there eyes widened with her paws cupped over her mouth so she wouldn't cry out, she watched disturbed as the slig began to tremble, and shake wildly. Then suddenly in an instant she heard the slig cry out, as he blew up from the inside.

She was too shocked to scream, Luna was struck for words when a familiar modokon stumbled out of the shadows rubbing his forehead, "You okay?'" He said quietly, Abe apparently had a pounding headache from the experience. She stuttered for a moment, trying to find the right words, "H..How did yo...You do that?" Luna managed to choke out.

"I don't know...You got a little something there..." Abe stopped in mid sentence to point at a piece of flesh on her shoulder, Luna gagged and flicked the sligs broken mandible off her shoulder. "That was the grossest thing I've ever seen...And I'm a slave in a meat factory." She grumbled wiping herself off, Abe smiled and then sighed, Luna was back to her old self again already.

"Follow me." Abe said as he gestured back to a nearby elevator, "Imp and Sid are waiting at the stockyards with other muds." He added leading Luna to the platform and pressing the button, Luna shook her head for a moment before asking, "Why do you always say that?" She mumbled and Abe merely chuckled as a response.

 **(Just to clear a few things up, I know Alf didn't officially appear until the start of Abe's exodus. The fact that he was working a bar in Rupture Farms is based on the New 'n' Tasty DLC called "Alf's Escape" anyway I liked it and thought it would be a good way to put Alf in this story earlier.**

 **Just so I don't receive too much criticism on this, it took me awhile to write from Abe's perspective while possessing a slig and still making it sound legit. So I'm sorry if that part sounds a little dodgy when your reading it.**

 **Alright if your enjoying this, then that's great, next chapter is coming soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7, The stockyards

**Chapter seven: The Stockyards...**

(As Abe and Luna slowly descended down the elevator, the spare time gave them a brief opportunity to talk.)

Luna watched twiddling her thumbs as Abe kicked at the floor awkwardly, he'd spent most of past few minutes staring at his own feet. She couldn't believe he had so little self confidence, given the fact he'd already done away with several slig guards in one night and rescued countless slaves, she thought Abe might've developed a big head.

But nevertheless he stayed humble, despite his recent accomplishments, that is just one of Abe's noble feats. Luna cleared her throat in an effort to break the awkward silence, "Ahem, thanks for you know...Saving me back there." She said quietly forcing a smile, still a little freaked out by all violence that occurred just minutes ago, her ears still rung from the sound of slig gunshots from earlier.

Abe merely looked up at her and smiled shyly, "You uh...Never leave a friend behind." He answered quietly, his comment made Luna smile for a moment, she then frowned in thought and turned away.

Abe looked at her confused, "What's wrong?" Luna sighed and turned to face him, Abe just eyed her curiously as he waited for an answer. "Did it, you know, hurt...When you took control of that slig?" She couldn't shake away her own curiosity on the subject.

He shook his head, "No, but I could feel its mind fighting back the whole time..." He stopped in mid sentence and shuddered for a moment, "It wanted to shoot us both, I could hear every sick and twisted thought in that sligs mind." He frowned gripping his head at the thought, Luna tilted her head curiously in an effort to try and understand the concept of mind control.

Abe glanced at the metal roof above them for a moment before continuing, "By the end of it, I could feel my soul trying to escape...But it couldn't break free, I had to force my way out." He ended the sentence with a sigh, "That's why you blew him up." Luna said out loud and merely nodded.

Taking another moment to let it all sink in, Luna knew this must've been difficult for Abe. Almost all modokons were gentle pacifists by nature, and loathed any form of violence.

Those disturbing thoughts were soon shaken from their minds when the gentle shake and thump of the elevator was felt under their feet as it stopped at the ground floor.

"Imp, Sid and rest can't be far from here." Abe said stepping off the platform and glancing around, Luna watched as Abe scouted ahead. She then felt some movement in her back pouch, smiling she pulled out Nova, who gratefully shook its fur happy to be free from her pocket, the fuzzle shook itself till its fur resembled something like a piece of fluffed up dryer lint.

Putting the fuzzle on her shoulder, Luna listened to the odd little "meep" sounds it made, the chirps coming from its mouth almost sounded like dialect. Giggling for a moment, Luna scratched Nova's head, "You're cute...But I have no idea what your saying." Hearing the fuzzle purr and nuzzle her neck as a response, Abe returned from what looked like a hole in the wall, leading to the stockyards outside.

"They've gotta be outside..." Abe started but stopped in mid sentence to watch Luna play with the fuzzle on her shoulder, "You still have that thing?" He asked pointing at Nova, she shrugged, "Abe, meet Nova." She said simply, smirking. Abe rolled his blood-shot eyes, "You can give it a name Luna, but that doesn't make it cute." He turned around and gestured for her to follow, folding back the thin metal sheet that made the wall making the hole bigger, Abe lead her outside and into the stockyards.

It was still dark, most likely in the early hours of the morning, Abe stopped to inspect the chain link fence to see if it was sturdy and hopefully not electrified. He tested the fences strength with his paws, a little rusted, they would break with some effort.

There was literally no grass, the ground was mostly dirt with pieces of garbage scattered everywhere, old slashed tires and bones mostly. Their attention was soon drawn to some voices that could be heard nearby, not sligs, their voices were far too bubbly.

"Sid over here!" Abe called out through the chain link fence, Sid, Imp and about a dozen or so other slaves were standing in the empty enclosure next to them. "Oh thank Odd..." Luna breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over to the fence standing next to Abe.

Sid pressed his wrinkled face against the fence, "Abe be careful, there's a..." They were startled by hissing coming from behind them, Abe and Luna gasped in unison and pressed themselves against the fence in fear. Standing before them was a young and curious paramite, young but intimidating nonetheless.

Having a small body with large forearms, little back legs paramites were fast and agile, but their most impressive feature was the powerful, finger-like mandibles covering its mouth. Being eyeless, like many creatures in Mudos, they sensed prey though electro-reception and have an acute sense of smell. Paramites weren't usually dangerous on their own either, but Abe and the others didn't know that yet.

They watched terrified as the paramite clicked its mandibles at them in a curious matter, Luna gasped, gripping the fence and wildly shaking it, "Let us out!" She called out hopelessly to Sid, whom gripped the other end of the fence with a number of others, trying to break it as well.

Abe raised a paw in their direction, "Stop." He then looked at the paramite taking a step towards it, the creature hissed backing away. "I think we're ok..." He said quietly, Luna and the others stopped and starting watching the young paramite with interest.

A number of muds gasped behind, "What's he doing?" One young modokon whispered as Imp looked at the paramite trembling, "Abe are you nuts!" Imp called out, "He's dead..." Another modokon mumbled quietly.

Luna raised a brow curiously, "Its...Not attacking..." She said moving towards Abe, all while Nova sat on her shoulder growling and bearing its sharp teeth. They continued to move towards the paramite cautiously until the creature was backed against the fence, its started hissing louder, flaring its mandibles in an attempt to make itself look bigger.

Abe flinched back, not taking his eyes off the paramite he whispered, "Luna...Slowly back away..." He said trying not to move too much, Luna did as she was instructed, she backed away slowly with Abe close behind.

The creature relaxed but still followed them, still hissing a little, they both stopped at the other end of the fence. Abe and Luna braced themselves as the paramite lunged towards them, but they didn't feel any pain as they felt themselves suddenly lifted upwards, looking down and seeing them leave the angry paramite trying to climb up the fence with no luck.

Abe turned his head around and smiled, "Thanks guys." He said gratefully as some of the modokons had managed to climb to the top of the fence, hanging onto the chain links for balance and support, they hoisted them both over the top of the fence, they then fell on the ground on the other side with a loud thud and some frustrated grunts from the other modokons.

They smiled and exchanged grateful nods and pats on their backs amongst themselves until Imp spoke to Abe, "We found some of the birds you were talking about." Luna tilted her head confused, "What birds?" She asked looking at Abe sceptically, the blue modokon shrugged half-smirking through his stitched-lips, "You'll see..." He said as they followed Imp and Sid to an old run down shed.

Sure enough, there were some small birds pecking at the ground outside the shed, picking up bits of scraps from the ground and eating some small beetle like insects.

Not waiting around for a que, Abe immediately began chanting as he did before, it was slowly becoming easier and his headache had gone away. Once again seeing the vision of the old temple amongst the jungle foliage was seen like a glass window, the muds wasted no time in sprinting towards the portal and jumping through it, some yelling, "Thank you!" as they did so.

Only Imp, Sid and Luna remained standing there looking dumbfounded, the old mud rubbed his eyes in disbelief, "Well I'll be a sligs uncle.." He said looking at Abe still surprised as he stopped chanting, Abe turned around and gave them a sceptical look, "Why didn't you go with them?" He frowned a little, Abe would've thought they would've taken the first chance they got to leave this horrible place.

Luna smiled, "We not letting go alone Abe." She said kindly, Imp pouted at her words, "What do you mean _We"_ But stopped and grunted in pain as Sid elbowed him in the gut, "Ok fine, we.." Imp choked out grasping his stomach with discomfort.

"I don't even know where I'm going..." Abe argued, then Luna shrugged, "Doesn't matter, your not going anywhere by yourself." She mused and the blue modokon half-smiled, grateful he'll have at least have some company.

Sid then climbed on top of the some _"Rupture Farms"_ labelled barrels and looked ahead, "If we can get past those motion sensors and guards, we can head straight into the forest." Sid said climbing down, Abe nodded "Check the shed for anything useful." He said prying open the rusted doors, Abe coughed as the shed was full of dust, Luna walked past him and grabbed an empty old earl-green satchel, gently placing Nova and her book inside it, then hanging the bag over her shoulder.

Imp grabbed some curled up rope off the wall and hung it over his shoulder, he also grabbed a small dagger with a wooden handle and stashed it in his back pouch. Sid merely grabbed an old bamboo stick and swung it around, "Yeah, this'll do..." Sid smiled satisfied with his choice, Abe shook his head, finding nothing else but old guns and rusted bear traps he went back outside, modokons never were comfortable using firearms anyway and he was no warrior.

They then exited the shed, following Abe up an old metal ladder to one of the metal platforms above them. Tip-toeing they quietly walked past a few sleeping guards, Abe put his paws outwards to make the others stop as they felt a red beam pass by them.

The beams themselves came out of metal watch towers made to resemble a glukkons head some distance away, "Don't move when the light touches you." Sid instructed and Abe nodded in understanding, it took a lot of patience and careful timing, but all four of them eventually made their way to the last fence, guarded by some sleeping slogs in their kennels...

(Meanwhile back on the ground floor, Cal and Bud were ordered to help patrol the stockyards for any sign of the modokon escapee known as Abe...)

 **-Cal's POV**

"And then we when find them?..." Bud asked from behind him still seemingly a little hung-over, Cal sighed in frustration, "We shoot him, what else!" He resisted the urge to punch him, but decided there was no point to it, this was the fifth time Bud had asked the same question, and Cal had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last time either.

"But Molluck said the females gone too..." Bud stopped in mid sentence to scratch his head, "How do we tell which ones the girl again?" Cal didn't answer, he merely rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Cal then thought about that particular modokon, number ninety three was half the reason he got his scar over his left eye, Bud said he might be a little obsessed, saying it was pointless for a slig to hold a grudge against just one modokon slave.

 _Another Cal Flashback:_

 _(Five years ago at the slig sleeping quarters...)_

 _Cal walked through the hallways and past some sleeping pant-less sligs, they snored in their little round huts on the floor, he sighed in content, inside these little huts were soft and moist, perfect for a sligs sensitive skin._

 _Metal pants were kept in a dispenser machine at the end of the room, some pants were hung on the wall along with some rifles and guns. He stopped when he heard obnoxious cackling in his direction, Cal frowned in annoyance, Grum was playfully elbowing another slig and pointing in his direction._

" _Hey wuss, still letting that scrawny modokon talk-back to you?!" Grum teased still laughing, Cal rolled his eyes, he was often mocked for being too patient with the modokon slaves, this made some sligs view him as weak._

 _Grum looked like the slig equivalent of a body builder, he wasn't quite a big-bro slig yet, but was on the fast lane to becoming one, his oversized forearms were teaming with muscles as a result from the steroids he was given._

 _Cal had run into ninety three again earlier trying to sneak off, and again Cal had shown the slave mercy, because in a way, he pitied them, sligs didn't really have anything against modokons, the glukkons were strictly the ones that hated them, but that wasn't to say that he his kind didn't enjoying beating people who didn't fight back._

 _Only today a few other guards had noticed when Cal let the slave off with just a warning, they reported Cal's weakness to Molluck, who had given him a chew-out and a warning. He had then been the centre for the other sligs bullying all day, Cal was know viewed as a softie or a weakling for showing mercy to a slave._

 _Cal shook his head and made his way to his own bed, but stopped and turned around as he felt sharp pain across the side of his face across his left eye, he turned and glared at Grum who was laughing obnoxiously with a few other sligs, Grum had thrown one of his empty glass bottles of steroids he kept and hurled it at Cal's face._

 _Feeling uncontrollable anger, Cal launched himself at Grum, attempting to push him against the wall, Grum chuckled and smirked some more at him, pulling the rifle of Cal's waist and knocking him to the floor._

 _Cal glared daggers up at Grum from the floor all while rubbing the side of his face, "Maybe next time wimp." Grum snorted tossing the rifle onto Cal's stomach, knocking the breath out of him, Grum strutted off leaving Cal lying on the floor. When they left Cal righted himself and stomped over to the zulag where he last saw ninety three and the three others._

 _He finally came to the metal walkway overlooking the stockyards bellow them, he huffed to himself as he saw the four modokons make their way back to the wash bucket, resuming their cleaning like nothing happened._

 _The oldest modokon stood over them on lookout, the youngest scrubbed the floor at his feet easily distinguishable from the kids stitched lips. The other two were half grown, one with blue skin and blood shot eyes, stitched lips and poor posture. He finally spotted ninety three, he hurled himself at the slave pushing the modokon against the wall by its neck._

" _It..Its you..." The teenage modokon choked out, Cal leaned in close to inspect the cloth around its chest, raising a mandible to inspect it, "What are you doing, leave Luna alone!" The blue one tried to stop him, but Cal easily threw the half-grown modokon off him._

 _Cal then turned again to the slave that had caused him so much trouble, glaring at the modokon who closed its eyes, "The names Cal, don't forget it!" He shouted, the next few minutes were then followed with him beating the four slaves with the butt of his rifle..._

 _Flashback End:_

 **-Nobodies POV**

Putting all bitter feelings aside for now, Cal pushed onwards, only taking a moment or two every hour or so to make sure his mechanical pants didn't run out of gas, staring out the red visors in his mask for any sign of trouble.

 _ **(For those who didn't get it, Cal's flashback in this chapter ties in with the end of chapter three where had Abe had implied that he, Luna, Imp and Sid had received an extra beating for climbing onto the top of Rupture Farms roof. Cal was just one of the guards Luna and Abe had ran into that day.**_

 _ **This was all because Luna wanted to see the stars again, hence why Sid had chosen her name...)**_


	8. Chapter 8, Back from the dead

**Chapter eight: Back from the dead...**

(Back with Abe and the others, they stood at the final barrier between them and freedom...)

Surveying their surroundings Abe had concluded that this was the final fence, once they got through it they would have to walk through the desert and make it to the lush foliage in the distance over the horizon.

There were no slig guards, just a few slogs guarding an empty office box, a few metal kennels beside them, it was still in the early hours of the morning so no guards would be on duty at the office yet. "Can you take control of slogs?" Imp was the first to ask the most obvious question, Abe shook his head, he had tried earlier before they met up, trying to rescue a couple of slaves, the beasts had no minds to take over.

"Can't mind control something that doesn't think that much." Abe said simply looking ahead, "There's should be a button in there that controls the front gate." Sid said standing beside Abe, leaning on his bamboo stick for balance.

The gate was large, and almost blended in with the tall chain-link fence, they could only tell it was there when they got a closer look and noticed the hinges. There was a high voltage sign with a modokon picture with crosses for eyes so they definitely couldn't attempt to climb it, the slogs were another problem, especially since they were trained to obey sligs mostly.

The third and most frustrating problem was the locking mechanism, Abe immediately recognised the small, oval green screen. "Slig voice locked..." He said thinking out loud, Luna gave Abe a concerned look, "That's gonna be a problem." She concluded, although stating the obvious.

They stopped when they heard Imp crack his knuckles, making Sid cringe a little in disgust. "Well, I guess its my turn to contribute..." Abe didn't quite know what Imp meant as he watched him wander towards the box office with a cocky look in his eye.

Imp stopped when he was just a few metres away from the slogs, sleeping and still oblivious to the modokons presence for the moment. Luna raised a paw about to say something but Sid shook his head making her stop, 'If there's one thing that kids good at, its breaking things...Or sometimes setting them on fire..." Sid said this with a rather casual smirk looking onwards at the scene, causing Luna to raise her brow a little confused.

That's when Abe noticed it, the land mines just outside the office door for security, they were only active at night to stop sligs from blowing themselves up during shifts. The slogs by some stroke of dumb luck were sleeping no more than a metre away from them, he watched with intent as Imp picked up a nearby bottle-cap and tossed it in the direction of the land-mine.

After a few loud and quick explosions, smoke and a lot of pained yelping. The way to the office was clear, well almost, they still had to open the slig voice lock. Still coughing from the smoke Abe asked, "Ok, what now?" He choked out watching the crazy modokon still smirking to himself.

"That's where my old trick comes in handy..." Imp said cockily reaching to pull something out of his back pouch, smoke and dust all over the crazy modokons face. "This I gotta see..." Sid mumbled eye rolling, finally with a smirk, Imp pulled a small plastic box out of his back pocket.

"A tape recorder?'" Abe concluded tilting his head, recognising the device as something the sligs occasionally carried around, Imp nodded, "How'd you think I got those paramite pies for everyone last week?" He asked with a confident smirk, all while pressing a few buttons on the side.

"The sligs really oughta upgrade their security systems..." Imp smirked pressing a button on the side of the device.

"You crazy, stupid, genius..." Luna smiled at Imp with crossed arms impressed, the said modokon mock bowed at her and then pushed a button below the screen, _"Hi."_ The machine asked detecting movement near it, Imp pushed at button on the tape-recorder, _"Hi."_ The recorder repeated, this was followed by a series of sounds and laughs they'd heard sligs make occasionally.

Imp pressed the button again after recording the whole thing, playing all the sounds back in perfect order, _"Bleh"_ The machine finally said, as the door rose upwards and letting the four of them come inside the small security box office.

There was a panel with hundreds of buttons facing the window, a few office chairs and a set of stairs facing the opposite side of the room, if you went up the stairs you could see over the fence and into the horizon.

"I gotta admit Imp, I'm impressed." Abe praised the younger, suddenly it started to make sense why the modokon got in trouble so often, with that tape-recorder, Imp could get into all slig lockers, even the sleeping quarters if he wanted to, he most likely would've already tried at least once.

Imp just smirked stoking the device like a pet, "Found this little baby left behind by a careless slig on one of my last shifts...I never let it out of my sight." He mused stroking it some more, Abe raised a brow at the modokon, "Do you and the tape-recorder need some alone time?" He smirked, and Imp furrowed his eyes as a response, a little annoyed.

"Shh, I'll always love you..." Imp whispered to the device, and pressed the button so the machine played the same words back to him. Sid rolled his eyes, "And to think, three minutes ago we thought he was a genius..." The old mud muttered joining Luna at the control panel, trying to find the button to open the gate.

The said modokon growled in irritation as she eyed the hundreds of the buttons on the control panel, "I wish this thing came with an instruction manual..." She muttered rubbing her temples, she then realised someone was breathing down her neck, "Oh come on Luna, everyone knows its always the big red button..." Before Luna could stop Imp from doing something stupid, he leaned over her shoulder and punched the big red button on the middle of the control panel.

" _Security breach, guards will be here in thirty seconds to blow your brains out. Hope you enjoyed your stay at Rupture Farms..."_ A machine said in a mechanical voice through a speaker above them, a alarm started blaring loudly in their ears, "You moron..." Sid muttered trying to cover his ears like the rest, Imp shrugged, "Honest mistake..." The youngest argued back and the others shot him annoyed looks.

Through all the frantic chaos, Abe had managed to find a lever on the wall beside the stairway. Quickly pulling the lever downwards, they saw the gate start to slowly open through the glass window. "Lets go!" He called out to the others making a dash towards the door.

As they frantically made a dash to catch up with Abe who was standing before the doorway with his back turned to them, Luna gasped in surprise, "Abe what's wrong, we've got to get outta here!" She called out as him, Sid and Imp skidded to a halt just before the doorway.

Abe didn't hear them, he was too paralysed with fear and shock to move, as he stood face to face with the glowing red eyes of two slig masks glaring at them all in the doorway, guns raised.

"Remember me?" Cal snorted holding the guns barrel on Abe's forehead, the said modokon whimpered with fear. Bud stood beside him pointing his own weapon around Cal and towards the other modokons behind Abe.

Luna frantically looked between the gate, now nearly completely open, and her best friend at gun point. "Cal please..." She pleaded in a desperate attempt to make the slig listen. "Don't move bitch!" Bud snapped at her, causing Luna to jump a little startled at the outburst, she raised her paws above her head where they could see them.

Cal's eyes shifted between the modokons and Bud, a proud and sadistic smirk forming on the corner of his mouth, although hidden by his mandibles. "I've waited a long time for this..." Cal smirked about to pull the trigger, they were all so distracted however, that even Luna didn't feel Nova wriggle out of her pocket.

The tiny fuzzle growled baring its teeth as it leaped to Abe's defence landing on his shoulder for a moment before quickly hopping onto the tip of the gun barrel and scurrying along it till the fuzzle was boldly facing Cal, right in his face.

The slig just stood there in shock, even lowering his gun in surprise as he watched the tiny defiant little fuzzle leap onto his face, latching itself onto one of his mandibles, he screamed as Nova dug its sharp teeth even further into his flesh, causing blood the gush out everywhere and even drip on the floor.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Sid used his bamboo stick to knock Bud over, who all this time was watching Cal scream in pain. Bud stumbled backwards as his mechanical pants couldn't right themselves, he continued to stumble until he hit the back fence opposite the box office.

Cal turned around and watched helplessly as his friend tripped and landed back first on the electrified fence. For a brief moment, he saw a look of fear in the sligs eyes, before he screamed in pain as the electricity seeped though his body and singed his flesh, the rotten smell filled the air.

As Bud's body finally stopped twitching and all that could be heard was the few groans of the sligs last breath, Cal turned back to the small group of modokons gaping their mouths in shock at the scene. "You...Killed...My...Best...Friend!" Cal growled angrily pulling Nova off his mandible and throwing the fuzzle on the floor, half of the segment coming off in the process, the others grimaced, if Cal was in pain he wasn't showing it.

Abe raised his paws, "But..But!" He started to stutter, glancing over a for a second to watch Nova scamper along the floor and back to Luna, who picked up her pet in relief, he then could've sworn Luna gasped looking up from Nova in fear looking Abe directly in the eyes.

Time seemed to slow down as looked at Sid and Imp, both too terrified to move. He could see the fear in Luna's eyes, he could see she was worried for him, "Such a kind heart..." Abe thought in his head looking at her, he then faced Cal again, he took a deep breath as he watched the slig raise his gun, seeing the hatred in the sligs eyes.

Cal breathed heavily still glaring at them with a look of pure hate in his eyes, as the blood dripped down from his broken mandible, forming a small puddle of blood on the floor bellow him. With whatever strength he had left, Cal watched helplessly in surprise as Abe managed to shove him backwards, catching the angry slig off guard, Abe and the others sprinted out the door, not wasting time in heading through the gate, just a few metres past the gates entrance they skidded to a halt at the cliff before them, the angle not visible from the box office, the rest of the desert could be seen beyond the cliff and onward was the lush jungle in the distance.

They all stood over the cliff with fear and doubt they could make it, Imp shrugged, "At least we tried..." He managed to choke out, they all turned around as Cal could be heard grunting in pain and sitting up, "Make...My...Day...!" Cal said surly as he fired a few gunshots, hitting Abe directly in the back a twice, the slig then fell back unconscious.

The next few seconds were blurred, the screams of his friends not clearly audible, "Abe...!" He heard Luna shout as he felt his body fall forwards and over the cliff, he couldn't feel the bumps and pain as he felt his body hit the rocks, in a few seconds he fell on his back on the hard ground, smashing his head.

Luna didn't think about she slided down the cliff and after Abe's stiff body, "You can't die Abe, you were supposed to be great...Something more than just a slave..." She whispered through her teary eyes, ignoring the bumps and bruises until he was finally standing on the ground next to him.

Kneeling down next to him, her hands cupped Abe's head protectively, letting the tears fall on his body as Luna wept for the blue modokon. Sid and Imp had managed to scale the wall, and walked over to Luna, standing beside her with depressed and mournful looks on their faces.

Nova jumped on his lifeless chest, and purred sadly rubbing its face against Abe's lifeless body. Suddenly Sid gasped as he heard footsteps, Sid pointed to the strange figure approaching them, "By the gods..." Sid gasped as he saw no other than a modokon shaman, Big-Face to be more precise, leaning over Abe and began humming in a chant.

Luna gasped as she met the eyes of another modokon, not a slave, a native. His face hidden under a massive mask, Big-Face continued to chant and Abe's body rose from her grasp and floated just a metre above the ground, the unusual blue glow of spirits and fireflies floating around it. Nova jumped off Abe's body just as it rose off the ground, and scurried into Luna's grasp.

Sid and Imp stepped back in surprise as the images of paramite and scrab spirits ran past them like ghosts, above Abe's body the fireflies began to form words, _"Have...Faith...In...The...Blue...Spirit..."_ Sid and Imp read the words out loud as the fireflies formed them one by one at a time.

Suddenly Abe's body jerked back to life, he choked taking back his breath like a newly born modokon hatchling...Luna gasped and smiled with relief, "Abe, I thought I lost you!" She choked out happily pulling into a hug, Abe choked again, "Luna...Can't breathe!" Abe managed to choke out the words, Luna gasped again, "Sorry!" She said letting him go, only to have him hit his head back on the ground.

"Oops, sorry...Again!" She said helping Abe sit up, he looked at her and smiled, then turned his attention to Big-Face, who stood there with his arms crossed, nodding in approval. Big-Face then clapped his hands, then his body suddenly turned into birds, they all watched as the colourful birds fluttered away and into the moon lit night.

"What happened?!" Sid said now rushing to his side, "Your not a zombie are you?!" Imp gasped covering his mouth with his paws in sudden fear, making Sid roll his eyes, "Way to kill the moment kid..." Sid mumbled shaking his head.

Abe groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head, "Big-Face said the land is changing...Its imbalanced at best..." Abe started struggling to remember the words, "Wait, that was Big-Face?, As in one of the most powerful modokon shamans ever to be born?!" Sid asked in shock, Abe nodded, "That's what he said his name was..." Abe said he then turned to Luna and smirked, she raised a brow, "What?" She pouted crossing her arms and blushing, "I heard you call my name.." Abe said smartly, Luna jumped a little at the words embarrassed. "Well...I thought you were dead!" She said exasperated and turning away.

Abe chuckled a little, but then turned to Sid when a sudden epiphany hit him. "Sid spill it, how do you know so much?" Abe asked now curious, the old mud had supposedly lived in Rupture Farms his whole life, Abe couldn't help but wonder how Sid knew so much about the paramites and desert, he even knew they was a forest and about the spirits.

The others were now intently looking at Sid with hints of curiosity on their faces, Sid sighed, "I wasn't always a slave Abe..." The old mud twiddled his fingers nervously as he spoke, Abe tilted his head in puzzlement, he then nodded, "Then I'll need your help, now more then ever..." Abe finally concluded.

Sid blinked in confusion, "With what?" The old mud answered now even more curious, Abe narrowed his eyes as he thought, "Because Big-Face said there will be tests..."

 **(And there's another one of my annoying cliff-hangers, sorry this chapter was getting a little too long, more juicy bits in the next chapter :)**

 **Let me know what you think, and review if you like. I think this is one of my better chapters :)**


	9. Chapter 9, Enlightenment

**(Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I'm working on at least two other stories at the moment...I guess I have a lot of time on my hands...0-O**

 **Anyways I surprised I haven't got a review yet, I guess that means people neither love nor hate this story...Oh well...I'm happy to continue this story regardless, Oddworld will always be one of my favorites...:)**

 **Chapter nine: Enlightenment...**

(Taking shelter behind some rocks and boulders for cover, Abe and friends sat around a camp-fire listening to Sid telling tales of the native lands...)

"And then what happened?" Abe asked Sid, fixated on the older modokon as he poked the fire with a stick while they talked. Sid sighed for a moment before answering, "Well, after the industrialists invaded my village, me and two other survivors walked through the desert." Luna did a double take still sitting on the old log they were using as a chair.

"Wait, you've walked this desert before?" She asked more curious than before, Sid merely nodded. "Which tribe were you from?" Imp asked looking up for a moment, he was literally sitting on the ground and playing with fire, Imp liked to see which objects burnt quicker in the camp-fire.

"I was part of the what was left of the Mudomo tribe, we worshipped paramites as gods." Sid paused for a moment before continuing, "I was only a kid myself when I was captured and enslaved by the glukkons...I only remember sleeping near the great nests as a hatchling." Sid then got up and started gathering ferns from amongst the rocks, they were dry but soft, and it sure beat sleeping in the dirt.

Leaving the others to their thoughts, Sid went to sleep without another word. Abe, Imp and Luna already having made their beds sat and talked quietly while listening to Imp and Sid's snoring.

Luna was sitting on the ground playing with Nova, Abe was looking up the stars, he then turned to look at his friend, now overcome with his own curiosity. "So Luna...Your a female then?" Abe asked a little awkwardly, scratching the back of his head as he did so.

Luna blinked a little taken back by his comment, she then rolled her eyes and looked down at Nova as she answered, "Took you long enough to figure that out..." She commented picking the fuzzle up and nuzzling it.

Abe half-smiled rubbing the back of head again, "I uh...Had a hunch..." Luna smiled as she listened, "And you're some kind of modokon messiah." She added, Abe gave her a sceptical look, "I wouldn't say that..." He trailed off looking into the distance, which was mainly darkness I might add, so there wasn't much to see beyond their little camp.

Luna slugged her shoulders forward and huffed, "How can you be so modest...You just freed about thirty slaves in one night!" She whispered harshly, just as Sid shifted in his sleep, she cuffed her hands over her mouth in case she woke him up.

Abe rolled his eyes at her, "I'm going to sleep.." He mumbled quite over this conversation, right now all Abe wanted to was rest, and try to forget all his new-found responsibilities in blissful slumber.

Only a few moments later Abe was in a deep sleep, utterly exhausted. Luna watched him sleep a little longer, before getting comfortable herself. Nova climbed into her shirt for warmth, Luna in all honesty, couldn't care less about the fuzzle sleeping in her clothes, she had grown used to it.

 **-Luna's POV**

As she lay there trying to relax, Luna couldn't shake this nagging feeling in the back of her head, what was her purpose?, Where are the native modokons?, And what was a queen?

Luna lay there looking up at the stars, fireflies still buzzing silently past in the night. It was hard not to feel small and insignificant looking up at the stars and moon.

" _Luna...Luna..."_ She shook her head and sat up, "I must be going crazy, I'm hearing things..." She whispered as Nova poked its head out to yawn at her, Luna sighed, "And why I am talking to you? You can't even understand me." She pouted as Nova blinked at her, and gave her a little nip, seemingly a little offended, "Ow! Ok, maybe you can..." She muttered quietly, Luna then lay on her back again.

" _Luna listen to me, its Sam..."_ This time she really heard it, subconsciously the source of the voice seemed to be coming from her own mind. Luna shook her head a little weirded out, "I don't know any Sam." Holding her head in her hands trying to make the voice go away.

She then felt herself going into a deep sleep, everything was a blur for a moment, when Luna's vision cleared she was no longer at the camp-site in the desert, she was in a large room with a figure standing before her, she was large and appeared elderly, this figure looked like a modokon except she had a humongous swollen abdomen behind her instead of legs.

"Where am I?" She asked panicking a little and glancing around, the figure raised her chained up paws, _"Relax child, its just a vision. Nothing here is real."_ Luna stopped and looked up at this goddess like figure, "Are you Sam?" She asked taking a step forward.

Sam nodded, _"I am what's called the All-mother, a queen...I am Abe's mother as well as the rest..."_ Luna just stood there dumbfounded for a moment, trying to let it sink in. "Are you my mother?" She was almost afraid of the answer.

The modokon queen let out a depressed sigh, _"I am not...Your egg was smuggled from across the great pond years ago...Then your egg fell into the hands of Molluck."_ Luna nodded in understanding, a little disapointed, "The glukkons...Wait, are you saying there are other modokons not on Mudos?" Sam nodded again, _"We once habited all of Oddworld...But we are a dying race, facing near extinction."_ The queen hung her head in thought as a shrink came close by, it looked right through Luna, like she wasn't even there.

"But what can I do?" Luna asked looking up at Sam, the giant queen took her paw in her own, _"Help my son rescue the others...Stay safe, one day you'll be a queen like me."_ Luna blinked, "But I can't...I mean all those modokons..." She stuttered, taking a moment to glance behind Sam to look at the large eggs she was forced to lay every few hours. Dozens of labour eggs were being packed away in boxes by interns behind them, Sam forced her attention away from them and looked down at Luna waving.

Luna started to panic as Sam's image began to fade away, "Wait, I need to know more! Where can I find you?!" She called out into the darkness, there was no answer as she felt Sam's mind leave her own.

 **-Nobodies POV**

"Luna wake up!" She blinked her eyes open groggily as Abe grasped her shoulders and shook her awake, "Wha...What?, Is Sam still here?" She asked out loud, the others exchanged confused glances, now morning they were packing up and getting ready to move off.

Sid shrugged, "She's hallucinating, must be dehydrated..." He commented putting out the fire with some dirt, Abe titled his head at, giving her a look like Luna was going crazy, "Luna, who's Sam?" He asked hoping Luna hadn't gone insane.

Luna put her hands on her hips annoyed as she sat up, "Your mother Abe..." She tried to tell him but was cut off by Imp, 'Come on, there's no need for insults!" Imp huffed gathering his things. She rolled her eyes as Abe offered her a paw, helping her up, "You'll feel better once we get moving." He mused smiling at her, she smiled back, "Thanks." Luna said grabbing her satchel and putting Nova back in it.

Abe then turned to Sid as he was already starting to walk ahead, "Where to next?" He asked the older, who didn't look back as he answered, "There should be an elum bell up ahead." Sid called back as the rest of them exchanged looks and followed.

 **(There's this chapter done, sorry it was a little short. Happy reading and bye for now :)**


End file.
